


His Princess

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Gabriel has one job and that’s to keep Princess Y/N safe. He finds it easy to protect her physically, but protecting her heart is a different matter. Especially since he falls in love with her when she is supposed to marry someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

You frowned at your reflection in the round mirror as you sat at your vanity while Hannah finished combing your hair. You let out a sigh as she placed your gold tiara carefully on your head, tilting it to make sure it wasn’t crooked.   
“What is the matter, Your Highness?” Hannah asked as she finished her work.  
“I hate when dad calls me to the throne room. Nothing good comes from it.” You swerved in your spot, facing your lady in waiting.   
“Surely you don’t mean that.” You opened your mouth to say that you did mean that, but your doors slammed open with your other lady, Anna rushing towards you. “Anna!” Hannah hissed at her.  
“Princess Y/N.” Anna breathed out, ignoring Hannah’s protests about her etiquette. “You must look out your window. It has quite the view today.” She smiled, taking your hand and leading the way. You let her pull you to the window near your bathroom and saw out in the courtyard a group of handsome men. “Maybe your father has some suitors picked out for you.”   
“I highly doubt that.” Hannah crossed her arms as she joined the two of you by the window. “Those men are dressed as knights.” She pointed at their polished silver and gold armor. “Though they appear to be of high ranks, they are still not enough for a princess.”   
“So, Y/N can look, but can’t touch.” Anna smirked.  
You giggled at your friend’s remark. “Don’t worry, Anna, I don’t need all of them. You can pick one or two, though I doubt they could handle you.”  
“Oh, shut up.” Anna gently shoved your shoulder. “Plus with my luck they’d all fawn over you.”  
“Puh-lease. You are gorgeous.” You hugged her. “I had to beg all the men in the kingdom not to court you, so you could stay as my lady in waiting.”  
“You make me blush.” Anna smiled, hugging you back.  
“Are you two done?” Hannah interrupted. “Let me make sure you’re presentable and then I believe the King is waiting for you.” You rolled your eyes, but nodded as Hannah fixed any stray hairs and wrinkles in your white and gold a-line dress.   
“How do I look?” You slowly spun around once Hannah had finished fussing.   
“Stunning.” Anna clapped.   
“Perfect as always, Your Highness.” Hannah curtsied.   
“Thank you.” You gave a small curtsy back. “Both of you.” You turned and head to the door. “Now, let’s get this over with.” You sighed, heading to the throne room with your ladies following behind you. 

“You are going to have a personal guard. It is not up for discussion.” You father proclaimed, sitting on his white marble throne with red velvet cushions.  
“I just don’t see why I need one. The kingdom is at peace and besides there are towering walls with guards stationed everywhere.” You muttered with your voice slightly echoing in the large white room. You stood on the lowest step in front of the thrones with your arms crossed. Your ladies waited outside, letting you talk in private with your father.   
“It might not always be like this.” You father stated with an authoritative tone. “You are going to have a personal guard. However, I will let you choose from four candidates.”  
“Gee, thanks.” You rolled your eyes, knowing it was pointless to argue further you trudged up the few steps and slouched down in your own chair next to your father.   
Your father sighed then motioned to a guard to send them in. You watched as four men walked into the hall. “Sir Michael, Sir Lucifer, Sir Raphael, and Sir Gabriel. Four of our best knights.” Your father pointed them each out with a smile on his face. They each kneeled before you, thanking your father for his praise. You eyed each of them trying to figure out who you could slip away from the easiest. The one on the end caught your eye as he sent you a wink as if he knew what you were thinking. “As you may know I have asked you here as one of you will be in charge of guarding my daughter.” Your father started, gesturing towards you as if your tiara didn’t give you away.  
“A great honor, my King.” Sir Michael bowed. You decided he wasn’t the one you wanted, he’d follow the rules for sure.  
“Let me introduce you to her. This is princess Y/N. My one and only daughter and child.” You stood up at your father’s words and gave a curtesy. The whole introduction was pointless as they knew who you were, but the knights greeted you as if it was their first time hearing about you. “She will decide which of you will guard her.” Your father gave a small nod, letting you know to go ahead and choose.   
You stepped down to their level and observed them carefully. You brushed past Michael quickly and eyed Lucifer. His icy blue eyes had a fire in them with a hint of rebellion that you liked. Moving on you quickly dismissed Raphael as he reminded you of Michael. The last one with whiskey eyes and caramel hair got your attention.  
“Sir Gabriel, correct?” You tried to remember.  
“Yes, your Royal Sweetness.” He gave a charming grin from his kneeling position.   
“Gabriel!” Michael hissed at his brother. “I’m sorry, Your Highness.” Michael sent you an apologetic expression.  
“It’s alright.” You smiled back. “I get called princess enough. I sometimes wonder if people even realize I have a name.” You took a step closer. “Why do you want to guard me? And if you say it’s because of duty then don’t bother to answer.”  
Gabriel didn’t seem fazed by your question. “Because you are a beautiful girl and I think that a stunning girl like you could get hurt. I would hate to ever see a tear run down that perfect face.”  
You fought the blush that was slowly taking over your face. “Flattery only gets you so far.”  
“I agree, that’s why I told the truth.” Gabriel smirked.  
You heard your father clear his throat behind you, reminding you that you weren’t alone. You were still a bit flustered, so you went with an easy question. “Would you risk your life for me?”  
“Come on, think of a better question, sweetheart. I’m a knight, at least give me some credit.” He sassed.  
“Fine.” You circled the knight, noticing the wings carved into the back piece of the armor. “You earned the title of Angel?” It was one of the highest rankings that a knight could receive. You weren’t that surprised as your father wouldn’t have picked anyone less than that title to personally guard you.  
“We all have, Your Grace.” Lucifer pointed out, not wanting to be forgotten.  
“Of course.” You nodded, circling to the front of Gabriel. “What is your favorite sweet?”  
That question seemed to surprise Gabriel, but he didn’t dwell on it too long before answering. “Can’t choose. Never did like picking favorite. Chocolate, candy, pastries...it’s all good. Though I know I should really cut back, I just can’t seem to find it in me to do that.” He stared back at you, waiting for your next question.   
“I like him.” You announced. “I want Gabriel as my personal guard.” Michael opened his mouth to add something, but with a hard look from you, he knew your decision was final. Turning to your father you saw that he might protest, but you gave him a soft smile with a curtsy. “Thank you, daddy, for letting me pick.” With your words any protests he had died on his lips. Sometimes it was too easy, but at least some things were.

A couple days later and Gabriel had already memorized your routine, walking everywhere with you as your birthday ball was being planned. He noticed each hallway and figured out later when you were asleep where they all lead and if there were any points of entry. He took guarding you seriously, especially since his brothers didn’t think he could do it.  
The only thing he couldn’t protect was the smile on your face as you had been wearing a frown for the past few days. He figured that you didn’t care for balls and parties as you didn’t seem to be like the typical demanding princesses in other kingdoms.  
He could still remember how happy you looked when you had decided that he was to be your guard and the smug look you gave your father. Gabriel deeply wished to see your eyes light up again with that smile on your face. So, when you were busy with your ladies trying to figure out which paper was the right one to send out for invitations, Gabriel folded a couple paper airplanes and flew them across the room. Hannah had yelled at him, but you cracked a small smile at his actions.  
“Make sure that the tip is crisp and doesn’t bend.” You told him, fixing one of the planes that had swan dived near you. “Or you can just crumple it into a ball and it will still go pretty far.” You crumpled one of the paper samples, ignoring Hannah’s glare as you threw the ball of paper at Gabriel. He caught it easily, impressed with your throw.  
“It doesn’t look as nice though.”  
“I would think that function would be more important than aesthetics.” You sassed back. “Or are you saying that beauty is all that matters?”  
“Of course not, sweetheart.” Gabriel winked. “I just think that putting beauty and brains together is better.”  
“Well, then.” You eyed him. “I guess you have to work on it then.” You threw the one you fixed into the air, watching it glide in the room and gently land near Gabriel’s feet.   
Gabriel gingerly picked up, inspecting it. “Appears that I do.”  
Later that day, dozens of flowers replaced the pieces of papers as you had to pick which flowers you wanted and how they were to be arranged. You noticed as Anna was rattling off the different selections that Gabriel had snatched a couple of daisies and some asters. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but he seemed determined and focused on his work.   
Gabriel bit his lip in concentration as he wove the flowers together in the shape of a crown. It was harder than he thought with some of the stems breaking, but after a couple of tries, he got it. Purple asters blended with pink and white daisies, making an almost gradient effect in the crown.   
Once satisfied with his work, Gabriel stood up and walked over to where you sat at your own table with Anna beside you. “You look so naked, sweetheart.” You didn’t have time to ask what he meant as he placed the flower crown on your head. Your fingers traced over the flowers, admiring that he made it and it held together. “There. I would say you look more beautiful, but I’m not sure that’s even possible. And even though I have only known you for a few days, I have no doubt in my mind that you are just as equally intelligent.” He sent you a wink as he went and sat back at his small table.   
“Thank you, Gabriel.” You blushed slightly as a smile grew on your face. “That’s very kind of you to say.” He gave a small bow, just happy to know that you were enjoying yourself. The crown worked well with your white day dress, making you look like the princess that you were. Gabriel watched as Anna went and whispered in your ear. Whatever she had said made your face turn a bright pink, similar to the pink daisies in your flower crown. You playfully shoved her shoulder, glancing back at Gabriel before picking out flowers.

Three days later, you were busy trying on dresses so Gabriel was outside your bedroom on guard. He heard Hannah’s voice through the gold trimmed doors, but couldn’t hear yours. He had hoped he could hear your laughter, but all he heard was a door slam inside.   
A few minutes later, Hannah called for some servants and the dresses that you were to try on were taken away. Gabriel watched as Hannah lead the way to where they were to be store before coming back with a sour expression.  
“Everything alright?” Gabriel stopped her, hating how he didn’t know what was happening in there.  
“It’s Milady to you, Sir.” She reminded him.   
“I’m sorry Milady, but I heard a door slam and-”  
“Her Highness doesn’t wish to pick out a dress.” Hannah cut him off. “Apparently, she doesn’t want to celebrate her birthday either.”  
“Why not?” He frowned, you had seemed so happy yesterday. Even with dealing with the details that you didn’t really care about, Gabriel still noticed that you smiled.  
Hannah eyed him carefully. “This morning before you got here, the King spoke to his daughter about something. I’m not sure what he said, but she doesn’t want to celebrate her birthday now.”  
“A bit late, isn’t it?” Gabriel frowned, knowing it was only five days away. “Does the King know?”  
“He will if he doesn’t already.” Hannah sighed. “The ball is going to happen regardless if she wants it or not. Invitations were sent out two days ago.”  
“Well, that sucks.” He ignored the look that Hannah gave him.  
“Hannah!” They both heard Anna call from your chambers and rushed in. Gabriel’s hand went to his sword as he worried that something bad had happened. Anna paused, glancing at the knight before turning to the other lady in waiting. “I heard something fall in the bathroom.”   
“Go take a look then.” Gabriel snapped as he followed the two ladies. They passed through your sitting room before making their way into the main bedroom with the bathroom. It was the first time that he really got to see your chambers and it was impressive. Gold trimmed the white ceiling and walls with reds decorating the spaces.   
“Y/N locked herself in the bathroom.” Anna explained.   
So that was the slam that Gabriel had heard earlier. “Don’t you have a key or something?” Hannah shook her head. “Well, then step back ladies.” Gabriel charged forward into the doors. The lock broke at his weight, making the door fly open. He nearly fell onto the floor, but he managed to stay up and alert. Anna and Hannah rushed in behind him.  
What surprised all of them was the fact that you were sprawled out in your tub with bubbles overflowing onto the floor. Your face burned as you noticed that Gabriel was in your bathroom. “What the hell are you all doing in here?” You covered yourself under the water, thankfully the bubbles hid most of your body.   
“Your Highness-” Hannah started.  
“I heard something fall.” Anna interrupted.   
“And I was told that you locked yourself in here.” Gabriel stared at the ceiling as he explained himself. “Just trying to protect you, sweetheart.”  
“Well, thank you for all of your concerns, but I’m fine.” You turned to Anna. “What you heard was my shampoo and conditioner bottles fall over as I tried to stop the water.” You nodded towards the shattered glass next to the tub. “If one of you could clean that up…”  
“Right away.” Hannah headed out to grab a broom.   
“Great.” You gave a curt nod to your personal knight. “Now that you can see I’m fine...I would like to finish my bubble bath in private.”  
Gabriel spun on his heels, heading to the door. “I didn’t see a thing, cupcake.” He hollered back before leaving your chambers. 

The following days he didn’t see you much as all of your meals were brought to your room, along with the fact that you never left your chambers. He asked about you when one of your ladies came or went, but they didn’t give much information.   
Gabriel wondered if he was partly to blame. Perhaps you were still embarrassed by the whole tub incident or perhaps it was due to the fact that the entire castle was being prepared for your birthday celebration. Flowers decorated every room and hallway with the ballroom filled with servants decorating. Some guests had even taken residence in parts of the castle to make sure they’d be able to attend your birthday.  
When the day came, servants busied themselves going back and forth from your room carrying different things. Gabriel observed them carefully, inspecting each thing that was to go in to make sure a weapon wasn’t being concealed or poison.   
Your father had sent a request to have you eat lunch with him, which Gabriel relayed to Hannah, but you declined your father stating that you were busy preparing for the ball. Gabriel figured it was a believable excuse, knowing that you had your outfit to put on, makeup and hair to do, along with memorizing who was all going to be there. He still would’ve hated to be the messenger though.  
One hour before the ball was supposed to start, Anna and Hannah left your chambers. They noticed Gabriel still outside the door and curtsied together before Anna left down the hall. Hannah stepped toward the knight. “She would like you to escort her, Sir Gabriel. She’ll be out in about an hour.” Hannah informed him before she left to get ready herself.   
“Alright.” Gabriel nodded as he waited outside your door. He paced after a few minutes, trying to figure out how he could apologize about the bathroom situation. “Your Highness, I didn’t mean…..Princess Y/N, I know that we don’t know each other well and with that whole situation….sweetheart….no...crap…” Glancing at the clock, he noted that he still had fifty minutes left.   
He wished that he had paper so he could make another airplane or something as boredom enveloped him. Sure, he was a knight that was trained for anything, but fighting boredom was never taught. It was just assumed that a knight was always busy and suddenly Gabriel was regretting the fact that you picked him. He’d love to see Lucifer handle this type of situation. Michael would probably just stand straight up by the door with his hands tucked on each side like a statue. He chuckled trying to imagine how his brothers would react.   
His thoughts entertained him for a bit before he saw a servant walk by and snatched a pastry off of their tray. Chocolate icing coated the top and wonderfully enough chocolate was also inserted inside of it too as Gabriel found out after a large bite.   
Finishing the treat, along with cleaning himself up, he found the time to be about fifteen minutes after you should’ve been out of your chambers. Gabriel gingerly knocked on the door and rested his ear on the wood. He didn’t hear any feet pacing or heels clacking on the stone floors.   
“Sweetheart?” Gabriel slowly opened the door and stepped inside. “It’s Gabriel. The handsome knight, you know? I’m like the friendly stalker that is supposed to kill anyone that tries to kill you.” He was met with silence. Acting more boldly, he walked into the bedroom. “Not taking another bubble bath are you?” He joked, peeking into the bathroom and finding it empty. Gabriel pulled out his sword as he found the entire place empty.   
It wasn’t until he felt a sudden cool breeze run across his face that he noticed on the far side of the room, one of the windows was open. Racing over he saw the sheets of cloth tied together, forming a rope that lead straight down into one of the gardens.   
“Well, that’s one way to escape.” Gabriel put his sword away, scanning outside to see if he could see you. The disappearing sun didn’t help as night approached with no full moon hanging in the sky. “Here goes nothing.” He grabbed the cloth rope, scaling the wall as he searched for your tracks.  
When he was back on the ground, he easily spotted small broken branches, along with slight footprints that indicated where you were headed. Gabriel moved quickly, hoping he wasn’t too far behind. The slight clanking of his armor would give him away, though thankfully he was wearing his lighter set.   
The garden soon ended as he spotted a gate that was normally guarded, but tonight no one was stationed there as the ball was going on. He admired your thinking as he moved past it, finding it unlocked. Gabriel wasn’t worried about leaving it as there was an outer wall that spanned even further. The area he was in now was the King’s Forest, where the royal family hunted for sport.   
Gabriel kept following your trail before seeing the outline of your figure sitting by the river that ran through the forest. He wasn’t sure if he should call out or try to be quiet, so he just stood there for a moment.  
“I know you’re there.” You called out, not even bothering to turn around.  
“Couldn’t do this on someone else watch, huh?” Gabriel huffed, walking to you. He took a seat next to you. “Glad to see that you’re alive, cupcake.”  
“What? Not gonna go enjoy the party?” You frowned, keeping your eyes on the water.   
Gabriel leaned back on his hands. “Nah, not after my girl ditched me.”  
“Your girl?” You stared at him.  
“Yep.” Gabriel grinned. “My girl. My princess. Just like how I’m your knight.”  
“Sorry, but I won’t be yours for much longer. My father decided that I’m of marrying age now. Gonna announce it at the ball tonight.”  
Gabriel arched an eyebrow at you. “You did realize that would happen eventually, right?”  
“Yes.” You snapped. “I just...he’s going to find a suitable suitor. I have no say in who I marry.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh. I’m just another princess to be sold off to make some alliance or make a deal happen. If I was a boy I could fuck all the women I wanted, not having to worry about purity and marry whoever I wanted.” You tried to blink away the tears that were forming. “My mother should be here. She’d know what to do.”  
Gabriel felt saddened by your frustrations and anger. He knew what the whole kingdom knew that your mother died from a plague that swept through the kingdom. Rumors had said that someone had brought the plague to kill the royal family, but it was never confirmed. Her death had blanketed the kingdom in a minor depression as she was loved by most.   
Not wanting to cross too much of a line, Gabriel rubbed your back gently. His actions helped to soothe you, but another part just wanted him to leave. “I’m sorry that you don’t have a say.” He murmured.   
“My mother got to marry for love. They were childhood sweethearts. You’d think he’d be for it.” You cried out, curling your hands into fists. “And he thinks he can make up for it by letting me pick my personal guard!” You spat out.  
“Personally, I think you picked the most handsome one.” Gabriel smirked. You rolled your eyes at his words, though you smiled and leaned into his embrace.   
“Thank you.” You breathed out, closing your eyes.  
“For what, cupcake? I came out here to save my own skin.” He joked, but you could tell there was a seriousness there as well.  
“And yet you didn’t throw me over your shoulder and take me back to the castle. Instead, you came and sat with me.” You rested your head on his chest plate as he ran his fingers through your hair.  
“I can still do the first part if you want. I mean if you’re into that stuff, I won’t judge.” He chuckled as you jabbed his arm. “I figured there was a reason why you wouldn’t leave your room. Had me worried that it was because of the bathroom incident.”  
You blushed, thinking back on it. “I will admit that I was embarrassed.”  
“I suppose I have to get naked now to make us even.”  
“Gabriel!” You swatted at his chest as you moved away from him, giggling. “I am a princess.”  
“And here I thought you just said you hated the whole purity standard that princesses have.” He teased.  
“Shut up.” You stuck your tongue out at him.   
“Careful there.” Gabriel’s eyes darkened. “I might get ideas if you do that.”  
“Oh, really?” You stood up, towering over him. “And what might those ideas entail?” You smiled, stepping back in case he decided to try and grab you.  
“Princess Y/N! Gabriel!” You both stopped and turned as your names were called out. There on the slope of the river bank stood Michael with a group of knights.   
“Crap.” You muttered.   
“Ditto, sweetheart.” Gabriel stood up next to you.   
Michael marched over, giving Gabriel a hard look. “Your Highness, are you alright? Did Gabriel hurt you?”  
“Why would he hurt me?” You scoffed. “He was just...guarding me.”  
“Out here? When you’re supposed to be at your ball?” Michael frowned. “You know it has started, right?”  
“It’s my ball, pretty sure it doesn’t start until I’m there.” You sassed back. Gabriel tried to stifle his chuckle at your response.   
“Yes, well perhaps you wouldn’t mind if we escorted you to the celebration.” It was a statement, not a question as Michael extended his arm for you to take.  
“Alright.” You nodded, turning to Gabriel and grabbing his arm. The knight puffed out his chest at being picked again over his brother. “I suppose, it’s time I got there.” Michael lead the way with the other knights flanking your sides. “Thank you, Gabriel.” You whispered to the man next to you.  
“I’m glad I could help, cupcake.”

You could see the anger and disappointment in your father’s eyes, but you didn’t care at that moment when you entered your birthday ball on Gabriel’s arm. A banquet was set towards the back in front of two thrones reserved for yourself and your father. The rest of the space was crowded with guests and servants enjoying your party far more than you were.  
“So, I take it this is where I leave you?” Your knight whispered in your ear after your entrance had been made and your father had given a toast. Music had started playing as dancers took the floor, while others milled around the grand hall.  
“Not yet.” You gripped his arm tighter, leading him to the others dancing. “If I have to wear these stupid shoes that make my feet hurt, might as well have a good reason why.”   
Gabriel smiled at your comment as he moved into the right form for the dance that the band was playing. You rested one hand on his shoulder while the other was placed in his hand. Even without practicing together, you fluidly moved around with grace. When you did a half twirl and then stepped forward, Gabriel’s hands guided your movements. You lost yourself in the dance, finding yourself admiring his whiskey eyes since you were so close. His breath smelled of chocolate and you wondered if he’d taste like it too.  
“There’s that smile.” Gabriel breathed after he finished twirling you around. You side stepped and then let yourself fall back as Gabriel caught you, ending the dance.   
“Is that all you notice about me?” You teased, righting yourself and heading towards the refreshments.   
“One of many features.” Gabriel tapped your shoulder, handing you a glass of water.   
“Thank you.” You took a sip, enjoying the coolness it brought.   
“I see you’re enjoying yourself.” You father appeared out of nowhere. “And it appears that you and Sir Gabriel are on good terms.”  
“Yes, dad.”   
Your father glanced over at Gabriel. “Your brother wishes to speak to you.” Gabriel gave a hesitant nod, already dreading the conversation. “And for you, my dear, you have to blow out your candles.”  
“How could I forget.” You joked, waving a goodbye to Gabriel as you were lead away to your table. Flower petals rested on the white tablecloth with gold plates nested neatly at each spot. Your father held up his hands, gathering everyone’s attention just as the servants brought in your cake. It was five tier cake in your favorite color with ‘Happy Birthday Princess Y/N’ spelled out on the third tier. They placed it right in front of you with candles lighting up the top tier.   
“May I have your attention?” Your father stood next to you. “Again it is my dear daughter’s birthday…” The crowd cheered for a moment. “...but this year I have an announcement to make. Y/N is now of marrying age and so...with some sadness at the thought of my little girl growing up…” He turned to you, giving you a soft smile. “...I am here to announce that she will wed soon to a man that not only will make her happy, but will also provide this kingdom with the love and support it needs.” Some people whistled, others clapped at the news. You just tried to not cry at your father’s words. “Now. Now.” He waited till everyone calmed. “I believe she has a wish to make.”  
You glanced over at your father and then back at the candles burning brightly before you. Memories of past birthdays ran through your head. You had a habit of wishing for your mother ever since she died, but you weren’t sure if that’s what you wanted this year.  
This time, you stared across the room, finding Gabriel standing next to his brothers. You leaned a little over the cake with your eyes still locked with his whiskey ones and as you blew out the candles, you wished that you would find true love.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you done yet?” You sat impatiently as Hannah fixed your hair after you had ‘fallen’ into a bush in the garden. What really happened was you were playfully fighting with Gabriel and he had accidently pushed a bit too hard. Instead of apologizing like everyone else, he teased you saying that perhaps the added leaves and twigs would give you a more natural look.   
When you came back in, Hannah had yelled at you for being so reckless and ruining your hair before dinner. “Just sit still, Your Highness.” Hannah said evenly as she worked at making sure your father wouldn’t be able to tell that you had fallen.  
You pouted at her words. The more time you spent with her meant less time to talk to Gabriel before dinner. Since your birthday party, you two had a habit of talking into the late hours and spending a lot of time with him. It was easy as he was your personal guard and rarely had anywhere else to be. Gabriel even ended up eating private meals with you instead of leaving or taking a break for his meals.   
You did have to be a bit careful though as Michael had yelled at his brother, even telling your father. However, Gabriel smoothed it over, using his charm to weave a story that stayed close to the truth.  
“All done, Your Highness.” Hannah gave a small curtsey. “Anything else I can do?”  
“Nope.” You smiled, racing for the door.  
“Must be hungry.” Her voice made you stop. She sent you a challenging look as you turned to face her.   
You knew her and Anna already suspected something was happening with Gabriel but hadn’t told them anything. “Famished.” You lied.   
“Of course.” Hannah curtly nodded.   
“Thank you for fixing my hair.” You gave a small smile as you headed towards the door. You breathed a sigh of relief as you closed the door and was out of her judgemental gaze.   
“Aw, but I liked the leaves.” A voice spoke behind you.  
You turned and almost ran into Gabriel as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear. “Maybe you should try it out.” You teased.  
“You’d still pull it off better.” He sassed back, holding his arm for you to take. “Shall we?”  
“Not as much time.” You sighed, looping your arm with his as you walked through the castle halls.   
“We have after dinner.” Gabriel pointed out as you turned a corner. “I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble for you.”  
“Still doesn’t really sound like an apology.”   
He rolled his eyes. “You did start it, sweetheart. You should know that I am a knight. Your knight.”  
“Just like I’m your princess?” You thought back to the night of your birthday that was a couple months ago. He had told you that you were his princess to protect and from then on it was nice to hear that you were his. The idea that you belonged to someone who cared about you, just as he belonged to you.  
“You know it.” He winked, then grew more serious as he checked you over. “You didn’t get hurt, though, right?”  
“No.” You shook your head but blushed a bit at how he could turn so sweet and caring in an instant. Sure, you’d joke and fight with each other, but he’d always made sure you were alright. It didn’t seem like it was just his duty anymore, no, now to you it seemed like he truly wanted you to be safe. “I’m fine, Gabe. Though my honor might be slightly scratched.” You smiled over at him.  
“Scratched? I think you left in that bush.” He chuckled, going back to his trickster self.   
“Shut up.” You frowned, realizing you were close to the dining hall.   
“Is that an order, Your Sweetness?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow.   
“It might be.” You sassed back just as the guards stationed outside the dining hall opened the doors for you. “Thank you.” You greeted each of them before walking into the hall. Your father was already seated at the head of the table with a place set for you beside him.   
A fire was already going in the grand marble fireplace that sat behind your father with black details etched into the walls. Unlike most of the castle, the dining hall had the color scheme of white and black. Apparently, your great great grandmother didn’t like color as she had redesigned the space after a fire had burned most of the room.   
Gabriel unhooked himself from you as he scooted your chair out for you. You smiled your thanks as you sat down and realized that no food had been served yet. Your father watched you figure things out as he leaned his elbows on the table.  
“I have something to tell you and figured it would be good to say before we eat.” He explained, already noticing your defenses building.  
“Depending on what you have to say I might not have the appetite to eat.” You sneered.  
“Y/N.” He warned you. You ignored him, crossing your arms. “I’m sure you remember how at your birthday, some months ago, that I said I was going to find you a suitable prince to marry?”   
You gritted your teeth together, nostrils flaring. You wouldn’t like to forget about it and had hoped he’d change his mind, but you had heard from your servants that your father had in fact been seeking out possible matches. You had tried a couple of time to fight him on the declaration, but he remained firm on it.   
Your father took your glare as you had definitely remembered. “Well, tonight I have news. I have found the perfect match for you.” You scowled at his words, but he didn’t seem fazed. “His name is Prince Sam Winchester.”  
“Winchester?” They lived north of your kingdom.   
“Yes. He is the younger son of King John and Queen Mary. He is currently off at a college in his kingdom. Apparently, he is a master in all scholarly things.”  
“Great.” You huffed out.   
“I suppose the good news for you is that since he is off learning, your wedding doesn’t have an exact date.”  
“So it could be years?” You realized with a smile.   
“Yes.” Your father nodded, unhappy by your sudden interest. “An engagement ring currently being made by the very best in their kingdom and will be delivered in a few weeks. I expect you to wear it always to show the commitment that our kingdom has to join theirs.”   
You rolled your eyes but agreed to his terms. This meant that you still had time and if Prince Sam didn’t want the marriage, then it would only add to the possibility of breaking it off. Ideas ran through your head at how to make your father see that he was wrong and to let you marry for love. Perhaps if you found a better suitor, he’d let you.   
You glanced over at Gabriel only to find him gone. “Where’d Gabriel go?” You searched the room as your father motioned for the food to be served.  
“You know he does have to eat too.” You father chided you. “I’m sure he’ll be back to escort you to your room.”  
You frowned, wondering why he’d just leave you. Sure, he had to eat, but most of the time he’d stay with you in the dining hall even if your father was present. After the meal, you’d both go down to the kitchen for him to eat and so both of you could take some of the freshly baked sweets.   
“Eat, my darling.” Your father raised his glass. “We’re celebrating your engagement.”   
You hesitantly raised your own before taking a sip, worried about why Gabriel left. 

After Gabriel had left you, he retreated into the kitchens for his own dinner before standing outside the dining hall as he waited for you to finish. The king’s words echoed in his mind as he stared blankly at a wall. You were engaged now to a prince and officially off the market. Sure, it didn’t change the fact that he was still to guard you, but now you weren’t his anymore. There was another man now, Sam Winchester, who was to spend his time with you and protect you. No longer would you be able to talk until late at night and act so playful around each other.   
Gabriel’s heart slightly broke at the thought. There wasn’t anything to be done, though. Even if it was years later that you married, you still belonged to another and that wasn’t going to change. The sooner he accepted it, the sooner he could get over you because even if he couldn’t admit it out loud he had started to fall for you. It was love yet, but he knew it wouldn’t take long for it to develop into something more.  
“Gabe?” Your voice dragged him from his thoughts as he realized you had finished your dinner. “You alright?” Your soft eyes peered into his.   
“I’m fine. How was your dinner?” He kept his voice emotionless as he started escorting you back to your room. He hadn’t offered his arm like many times before which made you worried and confused.  
“I missed you.” You kept your voice low as you moved to walk closer to him. Just as you stepped closer, Gabriel drifted away, leaving a good amount of space between the two of you. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, princess.” He curled his hands into a fist, hating himself for pushing you away. “I’m just tired.”  
“Oh.” Gabriel mentally kicked himself at your hurt and confused expression. “I see. Are you sure everything is fine?”  
“Yes.” He curtly nodded. “If it is alright with you, after I escort you back to your chambers I’d like to get some rest.”  
“O-of course.” You stuttered, staring at the floor. He was thankful that you didn’t press the issue like you normally did. Instead, you walked the rest of the way in silence. Gabriel held the door open for you and then closed it as he left with another guard taking over for the night shift. You glanced over your shoulder wanting to save something, but he was already gone.

The new cold distant version of Gabriel continued over the next several days. When he declined your offer to eat lunch together, you nearly yelled at him to sit down and tell you what was wrong. You ended up later that night telling Anna about it, making her promise not to tell anyone. She was more than happy to keep the secret and excited about how you seemed to have finally found a boy you liked. Her advice was to not do anything about it, thinking perhaps something had happened to Gabriel and he was trying to deal with whatever it was on his own.   
You frowned at her words, thinking to yourself that he was your knight and you had each other for this kind of thing. You hated that he was shutting you out, but you went along with Anna’s advice for a few days.  
Your time was spent more with your ladies as Gabriel kept watch a few yards back. You couldn’t help the hurt expression on your face when he would recoil from your touch or speak to you in simple emotionless phrases. It was during those days that you realized how much you needed Gabriel and his sweet charming self in your life.  
So, you devised a plan to bring Gabriel to his normal self. “Gabe.” You smiled as the doors to your bedroom opened. Anna was busy picking out your clothes for the day in your grand closet.  
“You requested my presence.” The whiskey-eyed man gave a small bow as he stopped a couple feet in front of you.  
“Yes. I’d like for you to accompany me for a ride through the forest.” You informed him. “I’ve already sent word to the stables to have both of our horses ready.”  
“Of course, princess.” Gabriel ducked his head. “I shall also round up a couple of knights to accompany us.”  
“That won’t be necessary.”   
“But-” His eyes shot up to yours.  
“I think you’re capable enough to protect me, don’t you?” You tested him.  
Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but found that he couldn’t win this one. “When shall you be ready?”  
“Ten minutes. I’ll meet you at the stables.” You told him as Anna came towards you with your riding outfit. Gabriel gave a small bow before leaving your chambers.   
“I don’t believe this is what I suggested.” Anna whispered as the doors shut tight.   
“I did listen, but it didn’t work. I miss how things used to be.” You stripped out of your current clothes. “I miss the old Gabriel.”  
“Just be careful, Y/N.” Anna helped to put on your long green jacket over your white blouse. The jacket’s length went down to your knees, acting like a dress, but with tan trousers underneath to make riding easier. “You are formally engaged now, even if the ring isn’t here. Everyone knows that you are to wed Prince Sam and going off into the woods with a man...who is not your future husband-”  
“Yes, yes. I know.” You snorted as you laced up your boots. “Be careful who is around and don’t do anything too stupid. I know Anna, though I’d thought it would be Hannah to tell me these things.”  
“Well, this engagement has changed a few things. Plus, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” She said sincerely.   
“I already am.” You murmured, inspecting yourself in the mirror. “I want things to be back to how they were.”  
“Well, then I wish you good luck.” Anna hugged you. “Go get em.”  
You left shortly after that, finding your way to the stables easy as you always loved going down there since you were a kid. For your sixth birthday, your father had given you a courser horse that you had named Epona after the protector of horses. Her dark coat made it hard to see dirt, which was good considering you never liked staying on the path.   
You almost tripped on the stone steps as you were excited to go riding with Gabriel. It had been a couple of weeks since you’d taken Epona out and even though you knew she was still getting exercise, you missed her.   
“Your Highness.” A servant bowed as he opened the stable door for you.  
“How has Epona been, Jeffery?” You smiled over at him as he followed you inside the stables. They were built to hold up to fifty horses with training grounds nearby. Cobblestone formed a path around the place with servants tending to each horse.   
“Epona has been fine, Your Highness. Although, she does miss you.” Jeffrey commented. “I’m sure she will enjoy going out today with you.”  
“Thanks.” You found her outside with one of the handlers holding her reins. Gabriel was already on his honey brown horse named Trickster. “Looks like someone’s eager to ride today.” You teased, feeling his eyes on you, as you got onto your horse.  
“It’s nice out and Trickster could use a workout.” He patted the side of his horse.  
“Not the only one.” You joked, earning a glare from the knight.   
“He’s still faster than Epona.” Gabriel sassed, getting Trickster to walk towards the forest.  
“No one is faster than Epona.” You growled as you had her go into a trot. You passed them easily as you made your way to one of the forest paths.   
Just as trees surrounded you, Gabriel and Trickster had caught up to you. “That all you got?” He chuckled. Your heart swelled as he finally seemed to be going back to his old ways, but the moment didn’t last long as he had the both of you slow down. Normally he’d encourage going faster as he didn’t treat you like some fragile little thing that most guards did. “We should make sure we stick to the path, princess.”  
“I wanna go to the lake.” You declared, trotting off.   
“Princess! That’s off the path!” You could hear Trickster picking up speed behind you as he followed.  
“Fuck the path.” You dodged through the trees, keeping an eye out for landmarks that would point you in the right direction. It wasn’t before long that you saw the familiar large rock and you knew you were just south of the lake. You had Epona go into a canter as Gabriel was catching up. “It’ll be fun.” You called out as you saw water in the distance.  
“I thought we were going for a ride!”  
“We are.” You yelled back, slowing down at the edge of the clearing where the lake stretched out. It wasn’t huge compared to those in the far north, but it was nice with a pebble beach and gentle waves. “Good girl, Epona.” You hopped off your horse, leading her to a nice patch of glass. “You rest for a bit.”  
“Well, we’re here.” Gabriel grumbled as he led his own horse over to yours.   
“It’s so beautiful.” You observed the water, smiling as some ducklings swam around their mother. “My mother showed me this place.” You murmured, hearing Gabriel walk closer to you. “We’d ride out here all the time.”  
“That’s nice.” Gabriel stood next to you, glancing at your expression. Part of him thought of reaching out to you, but he knew that was a bad idea. “I wish I could’ve met her.” Michael and Lucifer got the chance, but Gabriel was busy with training.   
“She would’ve liked you.” You smiled over at him. “But, that’s enough for remembering.” You shrugged your jacket off. “Time for some fun.”  
“Uh...princess?” Gabriel closed his eyes as you removed your blouse, leaving you in your bra. “I don’t think...not that you aren’t beautiful….”  
You couldn’t help but laugh as you noticed Gabriel’s cheeks heat up. “I’m going for a swim.” You giggled, removing your trousers as well. “It’s nice out and the water is always a good temperature.” You placed your clothes on a dry rock and then headed towards the water.  
“Even so-”  
“You gonna come in too?”   
“I don’t think-” Gabriel heard a splash as he kept his eyes shut even though he desperately wanted to open them. “Princess?” He called out after it was silent for a moment.   
“You can look, you know.” You swam a bit further out, enjoying the way the water felt. “Can’t see anything.” Gabriel blinked his eyes open, finding that you were right about not seeing anything. “Come on in.” You splashed some water around.  
“I’m fine here.”  
You pouted at his comment, then an idea came to mind. “If you’re sure.” You called out before diving into the water.  
Gabriel kept a close eye on your movements, finding that you moved with just as much grace on land as you did in the water. He knew it was unfair to distant himself so suddenly without speaking to you about it, but he figured it was for the best. For the time being, though, he enjoyed your company.  
He glanced over at horses for a moment before deciding to tie them to a tree to make sure they wouldn’t leave. “Keep an eye on her, Trickster.” He caressed his horse’s nose. “I got the princess and you got Epona.” The horse seemed to understand his master as he put Epona between himself and the forest. “Good boy.” Gabriel smiled at him before heading back to the pebble beach.   
“I think we should head back now.” Gabriel scanned the water for you, but he couldn’t see your figure. “Princess?” He called a bit louder, going closer to the edge of the water. It took him a moment to see little air bubbles rising to the surface. “Princess?” Gabriel took off his chainmail as his worry grew. “Princess?” Just as the air bubbles stopped, Gabriel dove into the water.   
His hand sliced through the water with his legs rocketing himself forward to where the air bubbles were. Gabriel felt like his heart was going to explode at the thought of you dead, but he tried to remain positive.   
Once he got to the spot, he didn’t hesitate to dive under the surface. It was dark and hard to see as he felt around with his hands. He pushed himself further down, desperately waving his hands around to find anything solid. His lungs yelled at him as he stayed under, until he felt your arm brush against his fingers.   
Gabriel yanked you up to the surface, ignoring his lungs protesting at the added effort. He engulfed the air when he broke the surface, taking a moment before noticing that you weren’t waking up. “Shit.” Gabriel kicked his feet, moving to the beach with an arm securely wrapped around your waist. “Come on, princess. Almost there.” He wished that he could move faster, but your added weight didn’t help.   
There was some relief when his legs felt rocks beneath him. However, he became more aware of the fact that you were only wearing your underwear as he scooped you up and set you down on the pebble beach. Gabriel tried to be careful and not touch anything private, though he couldn’t help but admire your figure. You were beautiful and he only wished that this moment was different so he could show you how he truly felt.  
“Wake up, Y/N.” He gently slapped your cheeks, trying to get a response. When that didn’t work he tilted your head back and opened your mouth to let the air in. “Come on, Y/N! Sweetheart, open your eyes.” At your silence, Gabriel put his mouth to yours, giving you his air. He tried not to focus on your sweet tender lips as he tried to save you. This would probably be his only chance he figured as he tried to memorize the taste and feel.  
Suddenly, Gabriel felt a hand tug at his hair, bring him closer. Not only that, but your lips were moving against his as the moment turned into a heated kiss. Your tongue swept over his lower lip as you gently tugged at the hairs on the back of his neck.   
Gabriel lost himself in the kiss as he let out a low moan, one that you swallowed up as you angled him closer. Your noses slightly brushed against each other as you each enjoyed the taste. You felt one of his hands rest on your hip and slowly move downward, but Gabriel realized what he was doing and broke away.  
He pushed himself a couple of feet, staring at you with wide eyes. “I-I’m….I….”  
“You’re a good kisser.” You blushed as his whiskey eyes trailed down your body.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Gabriel pushed himself off the ground and grabbed your clothes, tossing them to you. “Are you alright?”  
“You took too long. Almost thought I was gonna drown for real.” You wrung out your hair before slipping your blouse back on. It didn’t hide much as the white fabric clung to your skin.   
Gabriel kept his eyes away, but you saw his shoulder stiffen. “Wait, you weren’t actually drowning?”  
“No silly. I’ve been coming here since I was young. I know how to swim and can hold my breath for a long time.”  
Gabriel shook his head trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts that he had about you holding your breath. “So...uh...why the hell did you do that then?” He tried to be angry, but it was hard with you basically naked on the beach after he made out with you.   
You slid your long jacket. “I like you, Gabe.” You admitted, making Gabriel look at you. He opened his mouth, but you held up a finger. “Yes, I’m engaged.” The word tasted bitter on your tongue. “But the wedding is far off and I could care less about this Sam.” You stood up and walked towards him. “I want to be with you, Gabriel. I enjoy your company. You make me happy.”  
“It’s not right.” Gabriel took a step back. “You’re promised to another and even though I do like you-”  
“You like me?” You arched an eyebrow, your heart beating faster at his words. “You feel the same?”  
“Well, yeah, but-”  
You rolled your eyes at him, cutting whatever he was about to say with smashing your lips against his. It was as sweet as the first one but filled with passion. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.   
Gabriel thought of breaking it off again, but as you molded your body to his and dragged your teeth over his bottom lip he gave up. He let all the worries go and wrapped his arms around your waist, enjoying the moment with his princess.


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of chocolate still coated your lips as you slowly woke up due to the sunlight. Hannah was away from court, leaving you with just Anna and a much more relaxed and lazy schedule. It also allowed for more time with Gabriel, like last night when he wanted to taste the doughnut you had in your mouth. He was becoming much bolder in the following weeks since the lake incident. You smiled, hugging your pillow as your mind thought only of the whiskey-eyed knight.   
“Breakfast.” Anna sang as she walked into your bedroom with a tray of foods. A couple other servants stepped in to help, but then were quickly dismissed.   
You pulled your gold robe around you as you got out of bed. “Anything going on today?” You left your bed and went to the table, your eyes glancing over the array of food.  
“Nope. The King is off on a day trip to visit a lord and will be back later.” She informed you, pouring you some juice. “And before you ask, Gabriel is finishing his breakfast, so he should be here soon.”  
“I’d like to speak to him once he is available.” You tell her, sitting down and putting some waffles on your plate.  
“Of course.” Anna curtsied. “Also, the baker would like to apologize as the doughnuts he made for this morning disappeared.” Your cheeks reddened at her teasing smirk. “He’s unsure how they vanished, but he is willing to get to the bottom of it.”  
“No need for that.” Your eyes widened a bit. “Tell him it’s fine. I’m sure they were delicious.”  
Anna tried to hold in her laughter as you spoke, nodding that she understood. “I’ll let the baker know and send Sir Gabriel as soon as possible.” You sent her a small smile, watching her go as you poured syrup on your waffles.   
You hummed out your appreciation of the food as you ate, enjoying the flavor. Once you were done you headed to your bathroom to get ready for the day, you decided to go with a lightweight flowing cream dress that was soft and easy to lounge in.   
Just as you finished applying some light makeup you heard the door open. Smiling, you left the bathroom to find your handsome knight sitting on the end of your bed. “Morning.” You hurried over to him, planting a kiss on his lips.  
“Good morning, sweetheart.” Gabriel’s hands rested on your hips. “I hear you wanted to talk to me about something.”  
“Actually…” You knelt before him, trailing your hands up his legs to his inner thighs. “I was thinking of using my mouth in a different way other than just speaking.” Your fingers teased the waistband of his trousers, glad that he was only wearing light cloth today instead of leather or mail armor.   
“But shouldn’t-” Gabriel gulped, putting his hands over yours.  
“If you don’t want this then tell me.” You stared up at him. “Otherwise, I’m ordering you to shut up and enjoy.”   
“Yes, Princess.” Gabriel nodded, swallowing hard as you began kissing up his clothed thighs. One of your hands came up and cupped his balls through his trousers as the other gently rubbed over his crotch. “Prin-” Gabriel swallowed hard, receiving a glare from you. You told him not to speak, but obeying that order was about as hard as his own member was becoming.  
“Take these trousers off.” You backed away to give him room, smiling a bit as he let out a whimper as you were no longer touching him. “The sooner these are off-” You didn’t even have to finish as his trousers and underwear came off in one motion, pooling at his ankles. You licked your lips at his impressive length that was filling out.  
You ran your fingers back up his now naked thighs, letting him lean into the touch before darting out your tongue to give soft licks at the head of his cock. Pre-cum started to gather at the tip as you continued your actions with one of your hands massaging his balls.   
Gabriel bit down on his lip drawing blood as your mouth engulfed part of his cock, the wet heat feeling incredible around him. He knew he had to be quiet so no one would hear, but when you started bobbing your head a little, he didn’t know if he could follow your order.   
You hummed out your approval as you took more of his length into your mouth, enjoying the sweet torture of watching him fight back any sounds. As you bobbed your head faster, you watched as Gabriel fisted your sheets, tilting his head back with his mouth hung open. His expression made you work faster, using your one hand to stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, while your other groped his balls.   
“Y/N…” He tried to keep his voice low. “I’m gonna...fuck….” Gabriel tried to pull back, but you kept him in your grasp. You sucked down hard as you put pressure on his balls with your hand. “Y/N.” He moaned as he climaxed.  
You tried to swallow all of his load as your hand worked him through it. For your first time you thought you did pretty well, using Gabriel’s euphoric expression to gauge how well you did. When he was finished and his cock softened you pulled away, but kept your hands on his thighs. You wanted to ask if it was alright, though you figured you did good, but Gabriel pulled you towards him.  
His lips pressed to your swollen ones. He moaned at the taste of himself on you, bringing him back to that very moment. His arms wrapped around you, pressing your body to his as you straddled him on the bed. “Fuck, sweetheart.” Gabriel panted, resting his forehead against yours. “That was one hell of a way to start a morning.”  
You giggled. “So it was good? I was good?”  
“You were-are perfect, darling.” He chuckled, combing his hair back. “Although, aren’t you supposed to be pure or something...you know when you marry?”  
“That’s sexist and stupid. Men don’t have those standards.” You retort, crossing your arms. “Though, I’d say you’re the one with the impure mouth mister with those swear words of yours.”  
Gabriel smirked. “I’d love to show you how dirty this mouth can really get.”   
You smiled, ghosting your lips over his. “Promise?” 

Anna was hesitant to go into your chambers. She made sure no one bothered you, keeping an eye out for any servant and guard as Gabriel was still in there. After about two hours, Anna figured whatever you were doing should be done, so she knocked twice to announce her presence before slowly making her way inside.   
“Princess.” She called out, letting you know that she was there in case you didn’t hear her knock. Anna quickly found you as you were leaned back against Gabriel chest as you sat together on your couch that overlooked the gardens. You seemed so peaceful as Gabriel ran his fingers through your hair, whispering in your ear with the look of total adoration in his eyes. She suddenly hated herself for interrupting the moment.  
“Yes, Anna?” You smiled softly.  
“Lunch will be served shortly in the dining hall.”   
“Alright.” You mumbled, hating to have to leave your comfy spot. Gabriel helped you up and Anna quickly fixed your hair before leaving your chambers. “Anything come up?”  
“No, Princess. Your father is still away, but I’ve received word that Hannah will be back in two days.”  
“That’s good.” You hummed, glancing over at Gabriel. “Shall we take a walk out in the gardens after lunch?”  
“Whatever you want.” He flashed you a smile before holding the door open as you went into the dining hall. Servants hurried out with dishes as you sat in your normal spot near the head of the table. A few of the servants stayed in case you needed anything, looking like statues as they stared into nothingness with perfect posture.   
You ate some of your salad quietly as you felt the emptiness close in. You wished you could’ve had your meal in your chambers, but Anna insisted that you leave your room once in awhile and soon you’d be busy again with education. The only nice thing about being engaged was that your father let you take a small vacation from studies, allowing you to have more time with Gabriel.  
“Gabriel.” You called your knight over, already knowing that he was standing behind you. You notice the servants suddenly tense up as the knight strides up to you. “Why don’t you sit with me?” Gabriel’s eyes widened at your request. “This table can seat up to thirty if need be….I’m lonely.” You jutted out your lower lip. “Also, you can have your lunch too. Kill two birds with one stone.”  
“Of course, sweetheart.” He pulled the chair next to you and sat down. It was odd to him to be sitting at the table that he was supposed to watch.   
“Get Gabriel some lunch.” You waved to one of the servants, who then hurried out. The others exchanged looks as you offered some of your own food to your knight. “Ignore them.” You whispered to him.   
It didn’t take long for more food to come, along with the main dish. You smiled at you ate, feeling the heat from Gabriel next to you. You noticed that he ate slower than usual, figuring that he was a still a bit hesitant to be eating at the same table with you. Under the table you rested a hand on his upper thigh, you felt his hand cover yours and he seemed better after your little reassurance. 

After lunch, you headed out to the green gardens that took up a good portion of the royal grounds. A gentle breeze tickled your face as Gabriel’s warmth radiated from beside you. You knew he shouldn’t get too close in case someone saw the two of you, but you couldn’t help the desire to have your fingers intertwined as you walked.   
“I want you to know that I will stop this marriage.” You whispered, keeping an eye out for any of the gardeners that could hear you.  
Gabriel smiled sadly. “I know you will try, sweetheart.”  
“You don’t think I can?” You frowned.  
Gabriel stopped, turning to you. “I think you have enough determination.” He tucked some hair behind your ear. “I do enjoy your company and would love to be able to be more public with our affections….but there are some realities we do have to face.”  
“I will fight for us. I’ll always choose you, my knight.” You leaned towards him, invading his personal space as your lips neared his own.  
“And I will do the same for you, my princess.” Gabriel murmured.  
“Prove it to me.” You smirked, suddenly taking a few steps away. “Catch me.” You giggled before taking off, hiking up your dress to let you have more movement.   
“Y/N!” Gabriel called after you, skidding around the rose bushes.  
“Keep up, my love.” You rounded a corner, ignoring the stares from the gardeners. Your legs propelled you faster as you glanced back seeing Gabriel gaining some lead. “Perhaps if you laid off the sweets you would’ve already caught me.” You sang, smiling at how his golden brown hair flew in the wind.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure!” Gabriel’s voice rang out. “Plus if I gave up sweets I couldn’t have you.”  
“You’re such a romantic.” You teased, jumping over some flowers. Gabriel tracked your movements while he searched for a shortcut to get to you. “Should I slow down for you?” You snuck a glance back, finding that he wasn’t behind you anymore. “Gabriel?” You slowed down, wondering if something happened. He was right there a minute ago and you didn’t hear anything.  
“Gotcha!” Gabriel tackled you to the ground, wrapping his arms around you. You squealed out in surprise, laughing at his antics as you laid on the ground. “Did I prove myself?” Gabriel pulled you closer, his whiskey eyes captivating you.  
“Yes.” You breathed out. “You always do.” You smiled, leaning in to capture his lips. Gabriel leaned into your touch, his lips working against yours that left you breathless like always. You wished you could capture this moment and live it forever with his body above you with the garden as a perfect romantic backdrop.  
Too soon he pulled away, making you whine out. “I’m sorry, my love.” Gabriel caressed your cheek before helping you to stand up.   
You brushed your dress, glad that there weren’t any stains in it. “I know.” You pouted. “It’s not your fault that my father has me engaged to some Winchester Prince. I just wish he would let me decide who I marry.”  
“I know.” Gabriel kissed your hand, guiding you back to the castle. He wasn’t sure what to say that would make you feel better. Part of him thought of saying that Prince Sam might not be a bad match, but Gabriel didn’t want you to fall for Sam. Gabriel wanted you for himself and he knew that was selfish of him.  
Silence accompanied the two of you as you made your way back to your room. You knew you’d have to change for dinner, especially since your father would probably have returned by then. Even though your dress wasn’t stained, your hair and makeup was messy.   
“Y/N.” Gabriel brushed his hand against yours as you walked. “What do you think about going for a ride tomorrow after breakfast? I’m sure Epona and Trickster would love to see the lake again.”  
You smiled at the memory of your last time there. “I’d love that.”   
“Princess!” You heard Anna’s frantic voice coming from down the hall. You heard her quickened footsteps and then saw her flushed face as she turned the corner. “Your Highness.” She breathed out, giving a small curtsey before hurrying over to you. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I’m so sorry.” Tears started to fill her eyes.  
“Wha-what happened? Anna?” You grabbed her hand, your body trembling.  
“The King...your father...upon his return he fainted.” She choked out. “He appears to be on death’s door, Your Highness. The doctors...they’re not sure how long he has. They don’t know what’s wrong. I’m sorry, Princess. Your father is dying.”


	4. Chapter 4

You hadn’t realized that your legs had folded beneath you until you felt Gabriel's strong arms wrap around your waist to hold you up. Anna shot towards you, tilting your chin up to look at her worried eyes.   
“Princess!” She cried out, but to you they sounded distance.   
Your father was all that you had left after your mother passed and now he was to be ripped from you as well. “No.” You breathed out. “No.” It took a few tries to get your feet on solid ground and steady yourself, but once you did you broke out of Gabriel’s grip and charged towards your father’s chambers. Anna and Gabriel called after you as did other servants that you passed, but you ignored them all.   
Soon tears clouded your eyes, so you relied on memory to get you to your father. Memories of your father giving you piggyback rides, of dancing with you at each birthday part, and of when he held you tight when your mother passed.   
You sped up as you neared, bursting through the doors and went to his bedside. His doctors and servants stared at you, afraid to speak as they watched you cry out to your father who was pale in bed.   
“Father!” You clutched at his arm, finding his eyes closed. “Wake up, Father. Wake up!” You shook his arm, hoping that would do the trick. “What happened?” You glanced over at his doctors. “What is wrong?!”  
They flinched at your raised voice, only one was brave enough to speak up. “He fainted after he stepped out of the carriage, Your Highness.” He bowed, then continued. “We brought him here as quick as we could. He has become increasingly pale and he has Cacospysy.”  
“What the hell does that mean?!”  
“His heart has an odd rhythm to it and appears to be slowing down. We don’t know what is causing it.”  
“Fix it.” You told them, glancing over at your father. “Please, fix him.”  
“Your Highness, we don’t know how.” The other doctor stepped forward. “We are trying our best, but-”  
“I don’t want excuses.” You snapped.   
“I’m sorry, Your Highness.”   
“I don’t care what it takes. Save him. I will not lose another parent. Am I understood?!”   
“Yes, Princess.” They both nodded, whispering to each other as they went and looked at their leather bound Physician's Manual, pointing at different diagrams in the book.  
You ignored their presence, instead focusing on your father. After years his looks were fading as you noticed wrinkles were taking over his face. It had been awhile since you had a moment, just the two of you and now that moment might be your last. “Please, come back to me, father.” You kissed his hand. “I can’t do this without you.”  
“You will soon.” Your father whispered, startling you.  
“Father!” You waved the doctors over as your father’s eyes slowly opened. “Don’t leave me.”  
“That’s not for me to say, sweetheart.” His voice was labored as he looked up at you. “But, I’ll try to stay as long as I can.”  
“Your Majesty.” The doctors bowed respectfully. “How do you feel?”  
“Weak. Not enough air.”   
“You shouldn’t talk too much.” You butted in. “Save your breath please.”  
“I will, but first….” He gestured to someone, following his gaze you noticed that it was Gabriel. Anna stayed still by the door as Gabriel headed to the King’s side. “Gabriel, I need you to do two things.”   
“Whatever you need, Your Majesty.” Gabriel nodded.  
“First...I need you to send for Prince Sam.” Your father rasped. “If I am to die...I need to know that they are married. The wedding is to take place within the week.” You saw Gabriel’s gaze falter at your father’s words. Before you had years as Sam was away studying, but now all that time was sucked away. “Second.” Your father continued. “Gabriel I need you to protect Y/N. She is my only child. Please, if she is to lose both her parents...please make sure she is safe and taken care of. I need to know that you will look after her...when I can’t.”  
Gabriel nodded. “I will always protect Princess Y/N.”  
“Thank you. Now please, send for Prince Winchester.”  
“Of course.” Gabriel gave a bow before glancing over at you. You both shared a heartbreaking look before Gabriel marched out the door to relay the orders.   
“Father, perhaps a wedding isn’t the best idea.” You tried, though you didn’t want to fight with him now.  
“Y/N.” He took your hand in his. “My beautiful daughter, I know you may not be happy with this arrangement, but I’m sure you’ll end up loving him. I hand picked him for you.”  
“But you’re ill father. A wedding...within a week...most take months to plan.”  
“I’m sure you’ll manage.” He breathed. “Please, this is my dying wish. A marriage will help the kingdom and you when I’m gone.”  
“Please don’t talk of your death.” You brushed a tear off your cheek. “I can’t...the thought…” You began to cry again at the thought of losing the one family you had left. Your father pulled you closer to him, hugging you tightly as you cried into his chest. His heart beat that used to lull you to sleep as a child was now fainter.  
No one noticed Gabriel outside the chamber, clenching his fists as he pictured you in a stunning white gown only to be given off to someone else. He was in love with you, but you belonged to someone else and in a week it would be official. 

Rumors began to spread in the kingdom about the King’s health, you knew they were nervous for the future of their land. You were the only heir to the kingdom and you weren’t married yet and had no legitimate children, making the kingdom in a fragile state. However, with the arrival of Prince Sam and Prince Dean two days later, the kingdom was put at ease. Their parents were to come the next day, letting you have some time getting to know your future husband before meeting your future in-laws.   
You were dressed to impress as Anna had you in a light blue floor length dress that had off the shoulder sleeves with gold detailing. Your gold tiara topped it all off with some light makeup and you were ready to meet your future husband.  
Gabriel didn’t say a words as he walked at your side to the throne room where you were to greet the two Princes. You were thankful that he didn’t say anything as you tried to mentally prepare yourself. Part of you hoped he was handsome, but then other part hoped he wasn’t. You weren’t sure if you wanted to fall in love with him, especially since your heart already belonged to Gabriel.  
Though you did hope that Sam wasn’t a womanizer like his older brother, at least that’s what you heard. The only things you really knew was that Sam was scholarly. He was off at college, receiving high marks and staying out of trouble. He sounded a bit boring and a goody two shoes if you were being honest.  
You sat at your throne with Gabriel standing next to you and your father’s empty throne on the other side. It felt like hours, but in reality it was probably only minutes until Uriel announced that the princes had arrived.   
You stood just as the gold trimmed doors open, revealing two tall handsome gentlemen. They both wore tailored suits with plaid details to represent their kingdom. The slightly shorter one had short hair and a smirk, while the other had long brown hair and a tight grin.   
“Prince Sam and Prince Dean.” You smiled at each of them, trying to figure out who was who. Though part of you didn’t really care as you didn’t look forward to spending time with either. One was a heartbreaker and the other was the man you didn’t love, but had to marry. Despite your hesitation you remembered your teachings and offered your hand to them, watching as the shorter of the two walked forward first. He sent you a wink as his lush lips touched your skin.   
“I’m kinda disappointed that Sammy’s marrying you. Could’ve had you all to myself instead.” The green-eyed man winked at you before pulling away. You sent him a tight lipped smile, realizing that was the womanizing Dean.   
“Dean.” The taller one shot his brother a look as he went to kiss your hand as well. “How is your father?”   
“Still in bed.” You frowned. “He did wish to greet you, but-”  
“No need to explain.” Prince Sam gave you an understanding look as he remained gazing up at you with your hand in his. His warm breath tickled the top of your hand. “Our kingdom prays that he gets better.” After his words he kissed your hand, making your cheeks heat up.  
“That’s kind of you. Thank you.” You smiled, surprised with his more gentle sincere nature compared to his brother. Perhaps it wouldn’t be torturous to be married to him, but you doubted you could ever love him. “If you can settle for me though, I’d like to show you the grounds. I figured it would give us time to get to know one another.”  
“That sounds great.” Sam stepped back, smiling at you, though it didn’t reach his eyes.  
“Uh, if you don’t mind Princess.” Dean cut in, making your title sound more like a nickname. “The journey kinda wore me out. I was thinking about maybe catching some sleep before dinner tonight.”  
“Of course.” You nodded, gesturing for one of the servants. “I’ll have someone show you to your chambers.”  
“Thanks.” Dean gave you a charming smile, similar to the those Gabriel gave you, before turning to leave.  
“Sorry about my brother.” Sam whispered as he watched his brother go.   
You shook your head at him. “It’s no problem. Do you need to rest at all?”  
“I’m fine.” Sam reassured you. “So, the grounds?”

Sam walked beside you in the garden as Gabriel trailed behind with one of Sam’s guard, Cole. You had finished your tour of the castle, reminiscing about things that had happened before. Gabriel added comments every now and then, smiling brightly over at you. Your knight was also quick to correct Sam with anything that he said dealing with the kingdom.   
“I heard you were studying at college before all of this happened.” You glanced over at your husband-to-be. The words sounded wrong in your head and you had to force yourself not to look back at Gabriel. “What was your main focus of study?”  
“Law.” Sam easily replied, his dimples making an appearance. “I want to help people, you know? Be more than just a prince living in a castle. Do something with my life.”  
“I feel the same way.” You nodded, thinking about how you wished to be more than just a princess to be married off to make alliances and treaties. “Although, I don’t exactly know what I want to do. Most of my tutors teach me the common things that every royal should know and my ladies teach me how princesses should act, but…” You sighed.  
“There’s something missing.” Sam finished for you. “I found myself in law and you...well...you just need to think about what else you want to do. I mean sure running a country is important, but you should also have something else that makes you truly happy.”   
You nodded, peeking over at your secret boyfriend. Gabriel made you truly happy. His presence, his words, his actions, they all made you feel safe and loved. However, you knew that wasn’t what Sam was talking about. “I still have time.”  
“Yes, you do.” The prince suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket. “Oh, I know that it wasn’t ever properly delivered as I wanted to make some changes….but...here.” He pulled out your engagement ring. It’s band had a woven pattern to it with little rubies and sapphires around the huge diamond. “I suppose it’s a bit late for this.” Sam chuckled, taking your hand in his.  
“Well, aren’t you a bit forward.” You teased. “Didn’t even bother to propose.”   
“If you insist.” The younger Winchester kneeled on the ground. “Princess Y/N of-”  
“I’m joking. Please get up.” You shook your head at him. Taking the ring from him you slipped it on your finger. The only man that you wanted to actually propose to you couldn’t.  
“I’m surprised that a man of your standing would even kneel on the dirty ground.” Gabriel sassed as he approached the two of you. You shot him a look, though you stopped yourself at the pain in his eyes.   
“I think you’ll find that I’m full of surprises.” Your fiance remarked.  
“Perhaps another time.” Gabriel continued sarcastically. “Sadly, it is time for the princess to rest and get ready for dinner.” He placed a protective arm around your waist, guiding you back to the castle. “You should wash up as well, Your Highness.” Gabriel all but snarled over his shoulder as you left.

“I know this is hard, Gabriel .” You eyed his reflection in the mirror as Anna fixed your hair. You had sent Hannah to check on your father, leaving you time with your secret boyfriend. “But please be civil to Sam.”  
Gabriel shot you a confused look. “I believe that I’ve treated the prince with the utmost respect.”   
“Gabriel.” You growled.   
“I’m done, Your Highness.” Anna backed away, leaving as soon as she heard your tone. “I’ll wait outside.”  
“Thank you, Anna.” You smiled over at her, then glared back at Gabriel as you heard the door shut. “I’m not happy about this arrangement, but-”  
“So, do something then!” Gabriel yelled at you with narrowed eyes. “I understand that your father is dying, but now...I can’t let you marry him.” He took a few steps forward. “I can’t even stand the fact that he touches or let alone even looks your way. He doesn’t deserve you.”  
“You’re jealous.” You shook your head. “Even so...it doesn’t give you the-”  
“Oh, please.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, cutting you off. “Don’t give me that look. If our lives were swapped, you’d feel the same.”  
“I would.” You admitted. “But don’t play it off like this isn’t hard for me too.” You turned away, blinking back tears. “My father is dying….and I’m marrying a man I barely know.” You frantically brushed away the tears freely running down your face. “When...he...dropped to his knees...all I wanted was for it to be you kneeling before me. I wanted to wear your ring…”  
“Y/N…” The anger in Gabriel vanished at how your voice broke.  
“And I know we have not known each other long, but I still…” You felt Gabriel hug you from behind. “...I love you.”  
“I love you, Y/N.” Gabriel murmured, turning you around in his embrace so he could see you properly. “I’m sorry. I know this is difficult for you.”  
“I just...I want it to all be okay again. I want my mother back. I want my father healthy. I want to marry the man I love.” You sobbed into his chest, clutching his leather armor.  
“Shh..” Gabriel kissed your head, holding you tight. “I’ll always be there for you. Always, Y/N.”  
You stayed like that for a long time, letting your eyes go dry before pulling away from one another. Fixing your makeup you deemed yourself ready for dinner.   
“Shall we?” Gabriel lifted his arm for you to take as you left your chambers.  
“Always.” You smiled back, letting him escort you to the dining hall.  
It was quiet as Hannah had informed you that your father was too ill to join you at the table. You sent a message back that you longed for his presence and that you’d find time to see him soon. Sam and Dean were already seated, their eyes observing you as you remained on Gabriel’s arm until you reached your spot.   
“I’m sorry, but my father will not be joining us.” You apologized.   
“We’ve heard and we hope for his recovery.” Dean gave a small smile.  
“Thank you.” You noticed the chef ready in the corner for you signal for dinner to begin. “I hope you enjoy the meal. The chef tried to mix both our kingdom’s cuisines together.” You informed them, nodding to your chef. At your signal, dishes immediately came from behind double doors with servants revealing dozens of tasty treats.   
“Awesome.” Dean’s smile reached from ear to ear as he picked up his fork and knife.   
“Dig in.” You encouraged, scooping some of the soup into your own bowl.   
“Mmmm.” Dean practically purred.   
Sam poked his brother. “Slow down will ya? The food isn’t going anywhere.”  
“Might have to bring your chef with.” Dean smiled after swallowing. “Your chef and ours...man..together they could cook up a whole lot of good.”  
You shook your head at his messy face. “Then who would cook for Sam and I?”  
“Whaddya mean?” Dean crocked his head.   
“You know...who would cook for us if you take my chef back to your kingdom?”  
Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam cut him off. “Wait, you father didn’t tell you?”  
“Tell me what?” You gulped, hoping it was something different then what you were already beginning to think.  
“You’re coming back with us, princess.” Dean cut in. “Didn’t he tell you?”  
“He’s worried about the kingdom being unstable.” Sam tried to explain. “And..I’m still going to college, so...it’d be best if you stayed close by as I finished my studies.”  
The sudden news made you feel slightly faint as you dreaded the idea of leaving your kingdom. It was almost like you were under siege and you were abandoning your home. You glanced over at Gabriel, finding comfort in his whiskey eyes. “I’d get to take some of my servants with me, right?”  
“Of course.” Sam nodded, then glanced at Gabriel briefly before focusing on you. “Although you won’t need to bring along Gabriel. We have other guards to serve you. Female guards. That way you can be looked after at all hours. He can stay here to make sure your kingdom is looked after.”


	5. Chapter 5

You saw from the corner of your eye that Gabriel was ready to fight, but you held up your hand. He remained silent as you slowly stood up, smoothing out your dress before glaring at Sam. “Gabriel is my chosen guard. Not only that, but he swore to my father that he’d protect me.”  
Sam nodded, but remained firm. “I understand, but I’d feel better if you had a female knight.” His eyes drifted towards Gabriel. “She could be with you at all times...including private moments.”  
You wanted to yell out that you didn’t need a knight to be with you at all times, including getting dressed and going to the bathroom, but decided against it. However, Gabriel didn’t seem to feel the same as he marched up to your side with clenched fists. “I am her personal knight, sworn to her and promised to protect her with the King’s blessing. How would you like me to explain to the King that you wish me to leave her side?! You think that you can protect her, pretty boy?” You all watched in shock as Gabriel yelled out, his voice echoing in the room. “Princess Y/N is under my care and nothing, nothing will change that!” Gabriel ended, storming out of the dining room.   
“Gabriel.” You took a few steps to the door that he disappeared from, but you felt a hand on your arm pull you back. Turning, you saw Sam staring at you with sad eyes. “I'm sorry for his outburst... but... you have no right-." Your eyes narrowed, flashing sharply, determined to have Gabriel with you, one way or another.  
“I know that he loves you.” Sam cut you off, keeping his voice low so only the two of you could hear. “And I am sorry.” He said sincerely as he motioned for the servants to clear out. You heard the footsteps of others, but you remained focused on his hazel eyes, stuck on the words that he had said.  
After a moment you tore your glare from his eyes. “He doesn’t-”  
“He loves you...which is why you being separated is for the best. It will help him get over you as we are to be married.” Sam explained, with no hint of jealously in his voice. “I know how he looks at you.”  
“He looks that way because he does love me.” You huffed out, glad that no one was around. “He knows what I want and what I need...and you…” You jabbed a finger at Sam. “You barely know me. You don’t know what I need or what my kingdom needs, so stay out of it!”  
Sam just sighed at your outburst. “Did you ever consider how hard it might be for him to be by your side while married to me?”   
You ignored Sam’s comment, knowing that he was right, but still hoped that you could be with Gabriel instead. “I’m sorry about dinner.” You turned away, walking out the door in hopes of finding Gabriel. Only after a few moments of walking, did you realize that your feet had brought you to your father’s chambers instead. The guards greeted you silently as you made your way in, finding candles lit around the room and his servants gone.   
“Father.” You called out, not wanting to startle him as you made your way to his bedside. He held out a frail hand for you to hold.   
“I heard you gave him a tour.” Your father breathed out. “Hopefully you skipped your bedroom...for now.” He chuckled, but stopped as he noticed your serious expression. “Did he do something?”   
“No, father.” You reassured him, kissing his cheek. “Sam is a gentleman.” Pulling away, you let out a sigh. “I...please reconsider this marriage. Let me marry the person I love.” Your father opened his mouth, but you already knew what he was going to say. “I know how the kingdom is father. I know that this marriage will keep things stable, but please...please let me have happiness.” You let a small tear slip from your eye. “Sam is kind, but he is not the man I’m supposed to marry.”  
“Y/N-”  
“Please father, have faith in me. You were the one who taught me after all. I will keep this kingdom together...just...let me love.” You closed your eyes as more tears threatened to spill over.  
You felt your father sigh out as his hand caressed your cheek. “Oh, my sweet beautiful daughter.” You opened your eyes to find your father smiling up at you. “I’ve been so blind, my darling. There is someone...someone who you love. That’s why you fight me.” You didn’t say anything, afraid that he might punish Gabriel if he knew. “Does he love you?” He asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “Of course he does, what man could resist my beautiful daughter?”  
“Does this mean-” You eyes sparkled with hope.  
“Only if he is a prince.” Your father declared. “Anyone else would be too far below you, my princess. You deserve only the best.”  
“What if a prince is not what I want?” You tested, nervous how he’d react.  
“A prince is the only thing that could match up to you. If this man that you love...if he is a prince then I will call off the marriage to Prince Sam...if not-”  
“Father.”  
“No!” Your father raised his voice with narrowed eyes, then took a breath. “No.”

The next morning you felt rested as you had retired to your chambers early after talking to your father. His decision was final and unless Gabriel suddenly became a prince, you’d be marrying Sam in a couple of days.   
Today, though, you were to meet Sam’s parents and the Queen’s Ladies, who were going to help with the wedding. You went through the motions of getting dressed and was soon leaving your chambers to the throne room like the day before.   
Surprisingly, your father was sitting on his chair when you entered. He gave you a weak smile as you sat next to him and you were about to chastise him for not being in bed, but then the Winchester family entered the room.   
King John led the family with Queen Mary on one side and his sons on the other. They weren’t as formal as other royals that you had seen as King John wasn’t wearing his crown and Queen Mary had a small decorative tiara on her head.  
“Your Majesties.” Your father nodded to them, remaining in his chair as he probably couldn’t get up without help. “It is an honor to have you here in our kingdom.”  
“You honor us.” King John gave a small bow that the rest of the family copied. “I’m sorry to hear of your condition, but I’m also happy that our children will marry.”  
“Yes, a bittersweet moment.” Queen Mary agreed as she smiled over at you. “I hope my son has treated you well, Your Highness.”  
“He has.” You nodded back, deciding that you liked her. “A kind, gentle prince.”  
“Good.” Mary gracefully walked over to you. “Perhaps we could speak in private to go over the wedding details. I doubt the men would care to hear.”  
“By all means.” Your father smiled. “King John and I have much to discuss of anyways.”  
“Of course.” You stood up and went over to Mary who linked her arm with yours and lead you out of the throne room. You noticed that her ladies followed behind and you’d probably be properly introduced once you were in private.  
“Sam told me you didn’t know that you are going to live with us after your wedding.” Mary frowned as you walked down a hallway, leading to the library. You knew she’d been here before several times as she was friends with your mother, but you didn’t realize how familiar she was of this place.  
“Yes, it was bit of a surprise.” You nodded, trying to keep your emotions in check.  
“I know that must be hard and I’m sorry it came out like that. Men can be terrible at times...especially when other people’s emotions are involved.” Mary muttered.  
“Thank you.” You glanced over at her.   
“I’m also sorry that this was sprung on you two so quickly.” Mary continued as you both entered the library. “I wish there was more time to really get to know one another, but I know Sam will treat you well...if not..you tell me.”   
You couldn’t help but giggle a little at her serious expression and you had no doubt that she’d punish her son if he hurt you. “I’m sure he won’t.” You reassured her as you sat on a bench at one of the tables. Mary joined you, moving your skirt a bit to be right next to you.   
“I suppose I should introduce my ladies.” Mary gestured to the four girls that had been following her. “Lady Charlie Bradbury.” A redhead stepped forward and curtsied. “Lady Jo Harvelle.” Mary nodded to one of the blondes and then to a dark haired woman. “Duchess Gwen Campbell, my second cousin. And Lady Jessica Moore.” Another blonde with curly hair stepped forward with a bright smile and a friendly aura.  
“Pleasure to meet you all.” You gave a small bow from your spot, smiling at all the ladies. “I hope that with your help, this wedding will be a success.” You stated, though you really didn’t care about the wedding, but you knew that it was the proper thing to say.   
“I understand you have a few things already picked out.” Mary began, already to tackle the wedding.  
You let her take charge as you finished up the floral designs, colors, theme, and where everyone should sit. While going through it all, you noticed Lady Jessica pipe in quite a bit as she would voice what Sam would like. She spoke saying what flavor of cake he’d probably like the most and the type of dances that he’d likely to enjoy the most.   
So, when Mary determined that you should all take a break from the wedding stuff, you waited until the others were gone to go and see Jess. You wondered what else she knew about the prince and you hoped that you could get to know Sam better. Perhaps something she knew could get you out of this marriage, like if had a secret child or something.   
“Lady Jessica.” You called out just as she was about to leave the library.  
“Yes, Your Highness?” She turned, looking a bit surprised.  
“Would you come here for a moment?” You patted the seat next to you. “I noticed that you seem quite knowledgeable about Prince Sam.” You noticed her cheeks blush at your comment as she sat next to you. “I was wondering if you could tell me more...I mean I don’t know much about him.”  
Jess thought it over for a second before speaking. “I don’t know much, I’m only a lady in waiting.”  
“Yes, but you still live in the same castle as him.” You pointed out. “I just...I was hoping that I could know more...it seems foolish to not know the man that I’m marrying...I know he likes law, but other than that…” You sighed.  
“He loves dogs.” Jessica smiled. “He had this golden retriever named Bones when he was younger.”  
“Is he into hunting then?” You arched a brow, knowing that many nobles had dogs for only that purpose.  
“No!” Jessica giggled. “Sam is like a dog in a way...too sweet to really hurt anyone. I mean sure if someone he loved was in danger he would do anything to save them, but other than that...no. He only had that dog to spoil and love.”  
“Sounds nice.” You noticed how she let out a loving sigh as she spoke of him.  
“Though there is one thing to be careful of.” Jessica started. You leaned in curious of what it was, hoping that you could use it somehow. “Better not show Sam this place because you won’t see him for days.” She gestured around at the library. “And if you think that you’ll be to pull him from it...oh, he’ll suck you in and explain to you all the things he’s read about.”  
You both shared a laugh at that. “Has he trapped you before?”  
“Plenty of times.” Jessica shook her head, smiling. “You’d think I’d know better.”   
You laughed along with her, realizing that she was very much in love with the prince. It was almost like a mirror as you remember talking to Anna like that about Gabriel. And then suddenly, you felt bad for marrying Sam as you knew these two would be a cute couple.   
“He’s a great man, Y/N.” Jessica said seriously as she laid a her hand over yours. “As long as you take care of him, he’ll take care of you.”  
“Thanks.” You smiled over at you, wondering if Sam was in love with her. It would make sense if they spent time together and she was a beautiful girl with a cheerful personality. So, Sam was giving up Jessica and you were giving up Gabriel. If only you could both be with the person you each wanted, then everyone would be happy.

Later that day, you all got together for dinner, including your father. However, you noticed that Gabriel wasn’t there, just like how he had been gone for the entire day. You wondered if he was in trouble as he had yelled at Sam, though you also guessed that he just didn’t want to deal with seeing the two of you together.   
The conversation stayed light and pleasant throughout the meal, though you stayed out of it. If something was directed towards you, you simply answered without adding anything to it. After the formal dinner you went back to your room.Sam escorted you to the door in silence as you both kept a foot between the two of you. It was harder now that you knew he also had someone who loved him and that he probably loved as well.  
“Goodnight.” You gave a small curtsy before leaving him in the hallway and going into your room. Thankfully, you’d given Anna and Hannah the night off, so it was quiet as you entered the space. No one was fussy around you and you had more time for yourself.  
“Y/N.” You turned, finding Gabriel leaning against the wall by the windows.   
“Gabriel?” You blinked. “Where have you-I’ve been-what are-”  
“I’ve been around.” He moved across the room to you. “I just...I needed some time. This whole marriage thing...not being with you...it’s hard, cupcake.” His whiskey eyes stared into yours. “I’ve come up with a plan.” Before you had time to ask what he was talking about he dropped to one knee with a small wooden box in hand. “I love you, Y/N and I can’t be without you. That Sasquatch can go find a different princess because you’re mine, sweetheart.”  
“Gabriel.” You felt tears in your eyes, clouding your vision.  
“Runaway with me, marry me in secret. That way no one can tell you what to do.”  
“What about the kingdom?” You felt your heart and mind fight with each other over what to do.  
“We’ll come back.” Gabriel promised. “But this way...we can be together. And I know you care about what your father thinks...but at least you’d be happy. I mean..you’d be happy, right? To marry me?”  
“Yes.” You nodded, smiling at the thought of having him with you every day and being able to call him yours. “I love you.”  
Gabriel smiled up at you, making your heart fill with joy. “Care to try on the ring?” He opened the box to reveal a simple gold ring with a small diamond. “I know it’s not as large as the one Sam gave you-”  
“It’s perfect.” You didn’t wait to let him put it on you as you took it yourself and slipped it on.   
Gabriel stood up, wrapping his arms around you as his lips crashed into yours. You spent several minutes expressing your love for one another before breaking away.  
“Meet me in the gardens at midnight, tomorrow. I’ll have things planned by then.”  
“I wish I could marry you now.” You rested your head on his shoulder.   
“Soon, sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead, nuzzling into your hair. “I love you, my princess.”


	6. Chapter 6

Used tissues laid on your bed as you snuggled underneath the covers. You spent most of the night screaming into your pillow so your voice would become hoarse and it worked as Anna had to lean in close to even hear you.   
“Well, you won’t be able to do any wedding planning today.” Hannah put her hands on her hips. “Hopefully this cold won’t last long.” She gave you a look, knowing your ability to fake illness.  
“Hopefully.” You croaked out, ignoring her pointed look. Rolling over you gripped the gold ring Gabriel had given you last night. You tried to bury your face so your ladies wouldn’t see your smile.  
“Let’s leave her be.” Anna gently tugged Hannah. “Some rest would do her good.”  
“No visitors though.” Hannah’s eyes jumped between Anna and you.  
“Of course.” Anna nodded. “We’d hate to get anyone else sick. Especially His Majesty.”   
You sent them a small wave as they ducked out of your chambers, leaving you in peace. You started to wonder what your lover was doing to prepare for tonight. 

Epona’s tail whipped around as she was gently brushed next to Trickster by a servant. The honey brown horse’s master handed them each a carrot which they quickly accepted. “You ready for a long ride?” He whispered to his horse while eyeing Epona. “First, gotta get you ready.” Gabriel grabbed a brush and started to work on his own horse.  
A smile appeared on his face as his lips remembered how yours tasted, how you moved against his body. How your eyes sparkled when you saw the ring he got you and how you took it from him without even a thought.   
“Gabriel.” A voice barked out over his shoulder.  
“Brother.” Gabriel turned, saluting him with a wink. “Bit busy at the moment, Mikey.”  
Michael ignored him as he marched forward. “Why are you taking care of the horses?” His eyes narrowed at his younger brother. “Aren’t you a knight?”  
“Yes, but Princess Y/N wanted to go for a ride-”  
“She’s sick.” Michael interrupted.  
Gabriel fought to not roll his eyes at his brother’s mistrust. Anna had already told him about your illness. “I know, which is why I’m making sure the horses are still taken care of. Get their exercise and all that. Are we done with the interrogation now?”  
Michael stared at his brother for a moment in silence. “Your abilities are needed elsewhere. Let the servants finish this up.” He snapped his fingers and two servants came running, one taking the brush from Gabriel. “We need to talk about security since now the castle has two royal families.” Michael started to march away, leaving Gabriel to catch up.   
“Make sure they are well fed.” Gabriel murmured to one of the servants before following his brother.

Anna brought you chicken soup for lunch and then stayed after to take care of you. Currently, you had a blanket wrapped around you as you sat at a table playing cards. Even though you were the princess Anna wasn’t going easy on you, probably because she knew you were faking your cold. She had already made some little comments about how your face looked less pale and how Gabriel didn’t seem worried about your health.  
“You plan to eat dinner in here as well?” Anna kept her eyes on her cards.  
“I’d hate to get anyone sick.” You whispered before taking a sip of some tea to help your throat. “Plus I enjoy your company more than others right now.”  
“While I am flattered…” Anna showed off her hand, smirking as she released she won that round. “...I don’t think you can hide from your fiance forever or this marriage.”  
“You’re lucky.” You pouted, lowering your defenses to your friend. “Plus, I wouldn’t say I’m hiding….I’m just taking a break is all.”  
Anna sighed. “I suppose I can’t blame you.” She reshuffled the deck. “You’ve been through a lot in a short amount of time. A break might be good, but you do realize you can’t fake a sickness forever.”  
“I know. Just one day.” You gave a soft smile. Even though you were close to Anna, you couldn’t let her in on the plan to run away with Gabriel. Only a few more hours and then you’d free with him. Be able to kiss whenever you wanted and touch him however you wanted with no one to raise objections. This would all work out.  
After you won the next game Anna left to go get dinner. Thankfully, she decided to dine with you so you wouldn’t be lonely. No word from Gabriel had come yet, but you figured he’d be busy getting ready for tonight. Gabriel stayed on your mind as you had soup, yet again to help with the cold. Anna noticed your distraction, keeping the conversation light.  
“Your Highness?” A servant appeared in the doorway.   
“Yes?” You pulled your blanket tight as you hadn’t dressed for the day, instead deciding to stay in your night dress.  
“Prince Sam is here to see you.”  
“Send him in.” You nodded, then turned to Anna. “Please give the chef my compliments.”   
“Yes, Princess.” Anna stacked the plates before leaving, brushing past Sam.   
“I hope you’re feeling better.” Sam’s massive hand covered your forehead as he knelt beside your chair. “I got worried when I heard you were sick. I prayed it wasn’t like your father.”  
“No, I’m fine.” You took his hand from your forehead. “I’m sorry that I worried you, but I just need a day of rest.”  
“That’s good to hear.” You felt hazel eyes checking you out, making sure that you weren’t lying about being better. “Your father was worried as well.”  
“He’s the one on death’s door.” You frowned, realizing now how faking a sickness might be more dangerous now than before. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” Your eyes stayed down so you didn’t have to look at the caring man next to you.   
“It’s alright.” The tall man lifted your chin so your eyes connected. “I know this marriage is difficult. We don’t know each other, but I promise to treat you right.” Something close to devotion filled his eyes. He was still a good man, even if you didn’t love him. Perhaps if you had more time and perhaps if you didn’t have Gabriel in your life you could love this man. “I know some have a mistress, but I promise never to take one. I will make you happy...with the best of my abilities. A girl like you...you deserve much more. And I truely am sorry about your father.”  
“Thank you, Sam.” You smiled at him. He copied your action, revealing dimples to you. “Your words mean a lot to me.”  
“I suppose I should leave you now. Rest up, Y/N.” With hesitation, Sam kissed your forehead tenderly. You closed your eyes at the action, opening them when you heard his footsteps going towards the door.  
You watched him go before getting dressed. You had plenty of time before you met with Gabriel in the gardens, but you wanted to perfect when he saw you. You picked out a dark purple riding outfit before racing to the bathroom to freshen up. Laying around all day made you feel dirty even though you hadn’t even gone outside.   
You watched the clock carefully, smiling to yourself as each hour went by. Hiding under the covers in case someone came in, you spend your time running your fingers over the ring Gabriel had given you. The small diamond was clear and sparkled each time light hit it. You couldn’t wait to see your future husband tonight.

Torches lit the way to the stables for Gabriel as it was thirty minutes to midnight. He passed a few guards, but they paid him no attention, figuring he was busy doing something for the princess. Ever since he became your knight he had also gained respect amongst the servants and guards in the castle. At first, Gabriel was just being his nice, charming self, but now it proved to be useful as a servant had readied the horses for riding tonight.   
“Thanks, William.” Gabriel handed the blonde boy some coins as he took the reins of the two horses. As quietly as he could he lead them to the door, giving the servant boy one last nod. Turning his head back to the door he saw three figures now blocking it. “I’m surprised you’re not all tucked into bed.” Gabriel halted, eyeing his brothers.  
“Why aren’t you guarding the princess?” Raphael stepped forward, crossing his arms.  
“She’s fine.”  
“How is she going to feel when she finds out your stole her horse?” Lucifer lit a touch, casting them all in warm light. “Oh, little brother...you really should’ve thought this through.”  
“Please get out of my way.” Gabriel remained strong, ready for a fight if need be. He wasn’t going to lose you. “I have somewhere important to be.”  
Michael pushed past the other two, stopping a few feet in front of his youngest brother. “Nothing good will come from this. You will be killed and Her Highness will have to live with your death. We will have to live with your shame.”  
“Sorry, I’m such a disappointment.” Gabriel gritted his teeth.  
“Even worse is this country, our country, will become unstable if you go with her. Princess Y/N needs to marry Prince Sam.”  
“No, she doesn’t! And she doesn’t fucking want to.” Gabriel dropped the reins, putting a hand on his sword’s hilt instead. “Now get out of my way.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that brother.” Michael mirrored his action.  
“Then I’m sorry for what comes next.”  
Outside the sound of clashing metal could be heard. The hoofs of startled horses rang out with each blow with grunts and pants completing the music of a fight.

Twenty minutes before midnight you silently climbed down from your window. The rope held you, though your fingers burned a little from going down. Watching for any lights you made your through the garden, stopping every so often to see if you could hear anything. No guards were nearby as you continued on, going to the spot that you were to meet Gabriel at. It was the same spot that he had found you on your birthday night as well. The river was fuller tonight as the sounds of rough water filled the air. Hopefully, it would mask the sound of hoofs as you rode out tonight with your love.  
You leaned back against one of the thick tree trunks and waited for some time. Without a clock, it felt like hours, but it could’ve just been mere minutes. The sound of a horse got your attention as you walked towards the river.   
“Gabriel.” You called out in a hushed voice.  
The stomp of a hoof made you smile. Then a man riding a horse came into vision from across the river. Why was he over there? Perhaps something happened and he had to take a weird route to get here.   
“Gabriel.” You wanted to run to him, but the water made you nervous. “Where is Epona?” You couldn’t see your horse, but it was night so visibility wasn’t the best. “Gabriel?” He didn’t respond, only gave a small nod. You didn’t understand until someone covered your mouth with a cloth. You tried to scream as a strange smell filled your nose, but you couldn’t find the strength as you blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rough gray stones scrape against your hands as you try to get in a sitting position. You blink a few times before you can get a clear vision of where you are. Dim light filters in through a high up window. A chilly draft blows through, making you shiver in your dark purple riding gear.   
On closer inspection, you see a large black red eyed wolf guarding a splintering wooden door. It lets out a howl as you back into the dark mildew filled corner of what appears to be a stone tower. Apparently, your kidnappers are hiding you in an abandoned castle, which means you’re east of your home, in the poorest kingdom in the region.  
The door thunders open, echoing through the empty castle to reveal a man with a beard, whose dark eyes showed little to no expression as he strode confidently into the room. From head to toe, the man was dressed in the clothing of the upper class, fine silks and jacket tailored to his body perfectly. “Hello, love.” His stoic expression cracked into a cocky smirk, patting the wolf, who was now obediently sitting on its haunches and watching the man. “I hope Juliet has been keeping you in good company.”  
“Who are you?” You slowly stand using the wall behind you to lean against.  
“Name’s Crowley, love.” He tilted his head at you. “Sorry bout the treatment, but it’s just business.”  
“And what kind of business has you kidnap a princess? What? You want a deal? Money? Title? Lands?” You snarled.  
Crowley straightened out his red tie. “Not me, my boss. But he doesn’t really care for that stuff. He’d rather have you.”  
“Me?” Your blood ran cold. There was only one option as to why he’d captured you left and since you would be queen after your father died it made you a target. “You can’t mean-”   
“Yes, you are to marry His Majesty, King Roman. Ruler of the Kingdom of Leviathans. Nasty place really.”  
“You can’t be serious.” You gulped, pressing on the stone behind you to help support you. You had heard of him, the evil king in the east. The history between your two kingdoms wasn’t pleasant as several wars had been fought. There were also tales of tainted water supplies that led to the citizens who bled black instead of red.  
“Deathly serious, love. I suppose I should say I’m sorry, but that isn’t entirely true.” Crowley clapped his hands together, startling you in your anxious state. “Well, I’ll leave you alone. Give you time to process everything. Juliet here will keep an eye on you. Best not to do anything stupid. She does have a nasty bite on her.” And with that Crowley closed the door behind him, leaving the red eyed wolf watching you.  
You stood in silence for a moment, staring at the door in shock. Emotions fought with one another before you squashed them, not having any time for tears as you probably only had until dawn to get out of this place.Judging by how the place seemed to be in ruins you guessed you were a few miles from the border. Searching around you didn’t notice any usable weapons unless you could somehow knock a stone loose. Glancing over at Juliet you saw her eyes on your every movement. You wondered if she would attack you if you made a move or if she’d only attack if you tried to leave.  
At the idea of being married to the incredulous King Dick you decided a bite from the wolf wouldn’t be the worst fate you could encounter as you started to feel around the wall for any loose stones. Her ears perked up at the scraping sounds, but she remained seated. That only encouraged you to keep trying, clawing at the walls to break a chunk free.   
You paused every now and then to make sure Crowley wasn’t coming back. You managed to break a small piece off that you were now using to try and get a larger piece. It was a slow process, but you weren’t about to give up.  
Finally, you got a stone loose, able to pull it out with your hands. “Ah ha.” You cheered to yourself, glancing over at Juliet. She seemed interested in what you were doing, unsure of why you were excited about a stone. “I hate to hurt animals.” You told her, moving slowly towards her. “But your master isn’t giving me much choice. I’m sorry.”   
Just as she showed her teeth you threw it at her large head. You mentally thanked your father as he had taught you many different fighting techniques. The stone broke into two after impact, crumbling to the ground, but it had done its job as Juliet crumpled to the ground in a heap. You checked to see if she was still breathing, thankfully she was.  
“Sorry again.” You murmured as you raced past her, yanking the door open. Narrow stairs lead you down the tower, most of the steps crumbling, forcing you to pick your steps carefully and slowing you down more than made you comfortable. Once you reached the bottom a long hallway stretched before you with another set of stairs at the opposite end. Several doorways opened to the hallway that lead off to different parts of the castle. The stone floor had moss sprouting up with broken arches over the doorways.  
Tie-toeing down the hall, you peeked through each doorway. It was hard to see far down them as they didn’t have any torches lit. Going at a safe pace you managed to make your way through the hall next set of stairs.   
Despite your precautions, as soon as your foot landed on the third step, the stone gave way. You let out a loud gasp as your hands sought out the wall to stop you from falling down the steps further. It was a bigger surprise when instead of going down, two hands latched onto your body and pulled you back up.  
A scream tore from your lips as your back was pressed against a female’s front. “Let me go!” You thrashed, trying to loosen their grip. However, whoever it was weren't playing any games as she yanked you back up by the hair. “I will kill you!”  
The unknown female chuckled at that. “I’d love to see you try, princess.” She dragged you back down the hall, pulling you past one of the doorways. “Crowley’s not gonna like how you hurt his precious bitch.” She snickered before throwing you against the cold wall, hitting your head.   
“Fuck!” Your hands cradled your head as the female moved around you.   
It was too late to fight as metal chains snapped around your wrists and ankles, keeping you anchored to the wall. “Hopefully that’ll keep you put...otherwise…which foot do you prefer to keep?” You shuddered at her words as you knew she was dead serious. “See you later, princess.” She whistled out in the hallway as she left.

“Where is Gabriel?!” Sam roared out, stomping through the castle as frightened servants pointed towards the dungeon. Anna followed at a distance behind him. The rising sun was barely above the horizon. His long legs got him there in no time at all. With his chest puffed out, Sam slammed the metal door open, letting it clang against the brown wall. “Gabriel!” He shouted again, marching past empty cells.   
“Would ya keep it down?” Sam stopped in his tracks at the knight’s tired voice. Gabriel sat on a straw bed with his back against the wall and a slab of meat covering his right eye.  
“Gabriel.” Sam growled, gripping the bars.   
“I think we’ve established my name already.” Gabriel sassed, closing his eyes. His brothers sure did a number on him. Split lip, black eye and bruises coloring his abdomen. “Look, I already got beat up enough. Gonna have to wait your turn.”  
Sam blinked, finally taking in Gabriel’s ripped and dirty clothing. “What happened to you?”  
“Disagreement with my brothers, but I doubt you care to hear about that. So, whaddya need oh angry giant?”   
“Princess Y/N is missing.” Sam informed him. Gabriel nodded his head, frowning that you probably thought he ditched you. “It appears that there was a struggle.”  
“What?” Whiskey eyes turned to see sad hazel ones.  
“Not sure what time, but she...there were two sets of footprints and two horses. They didn’t tell me much.” Sam leaned back, whiteknucking the bars. “You were supposed to protect her. Where was her great personal knight? Huh?”  
“Oh, don’t put this on me.” Gabriel snapped, standing up. “None of this would’ve happened if you haven’t shown up. You're the reason why she was out there. I was supposed to meet her!”  
“Instead you let her down! You endangered her life and your kingdom.”  
“At least I will find her!” Gabriel snarled. “What are you gonna do pretty boy? Sit on your throne and wait? Do you even know how to hold a sword?!”  
“I could have you stay locked away!”  
“Enough!” Anna yanked Sam back from the bars as he looked ready to choke Gabriel to death. Both of them looked slightly scared of the redhead as her eyes darted between the two of them. “Fighting won’t get Y/N back. Now! Prince Sam, your mother would like to see you and Gabriel, Sir Michael says you can leave the cell now.” Anna whipped the key out. “Both of you behave.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Sam bowed his head and left.  
“Thanks, Anna.” Gabriel gave a small smile as he walked out of the cell. “I’m gonna find her.”  
“You better.” Anna gritted her teeth. “If something happens to her...then something worse will happen to you.”  
Gabriel gulped. “Understood.”   
“Let me know what you hear.” Gabriel’s spies surrounded him. Some were children, some were elderly and some were trained assassins that blended into the shadows. He watched them take off, going in different directions while he stood near the castle entrance.  
So far, his only information was that there were two kidnappers, traveling on horseback and heading east as the trail had suggested. There wasn’t much in the east, except the border and Gabriel hated to think that they planned to cross it with you in tow.  
“Sir Gabriel.” A soldier on horseback halted before the knight. “Message from the King.” Gabriel frowned at the words, slouching his shoulders. “He sends his displeasure at the news of the Princess being kidnapped. He wants to know what you have found so far.”  
Gabriel highly doubted the King would use the word displeasure in this situation. “We are currently tracking them. I would say they are six..maybe seven hours ahead of us.” Gabriel gazed off to the east. “Please inform His Majesty that we will have Princess Y/N home by the end of today. I promise.” The soldier nodded before riding off back to the castle. “I promise, my love.” Gabriel whispered as he got on Trickster’s back. 

A half eaten slice of bread was what you got for breakfast. You remained chained up with Juliet pacing the hallway, snarling at you from time to time. Crowley showed you how upset he was by slapping you across the face, leaving a nice sting on your cheek. The lady was the one who tossed you the bread and told you to get ready for a ride. You could hear the horses below, making you think that you were on the second floor and the stables were underneath.   
Picking up a small rock you tried to smash the chains, but Juliet came in and eyeing the rock in your hand with disdain. Options were disappearing as the sun rose further into the sky. “My father could pay you more!” You yelled out, voice echoing through the empty castle. “Let me go! Please! Our kingdom is richer!” Footsteps answered you. “Just send word and we can sort this all out. Maybe King Dick doesn’t want money, but I bet you do!”  
“Oh, shut up.” The woman snapped, pushing Juliet aside as she stormed into the room. “This deal is already done, princess.”  
“How about a new one?”  
“How about I sew your mouth shut?!” Her sharp nails reached out to grab you, making you cringe back.   
You waited for them to pierce your skin, but instead something warm and liquidy hit your face. Timidly opening your eyes you saw a spear ran through the lady, blood seeping from the wound with her mouth open wide. You almost copied her expression of surprise as you watched her fall to the ground.  
“Princess Y/N?” A beautiful dark haired woman stood before you in bright red dress that stopped at her knees and blue trousers underneath. Twin swords perched on her back, appearing to be wings with how they curved.  
“Yes?” You noticed a pool of blood behind her.   
“I’m Kali. Warrior Princess of my tribe from the far east.”  
“How did you know I was here?” You asked as she worked on breaking your chains.   
“Sir Gabriel sent word around.”  
“Thanks.” You rubbed your wrists once you were free, standing with her help. “I suppose you were coming for my wedding.”  
“Yes.” She nodded, leading the way out.   
“Well, thank you for saving me. Did you get Crowley as well?”  
“He ran.” Kali frowned. “It’s too bad, I could’ve given him an honorable death.” You gave a hesitant nod, glancing at her swords again and hoping that you’d never have to see them in action. 

The soft chirps of birds in the garden along with the steady splash of water was a direct contrast to Gabriel’s mood. His heart pumped fast as his eyes scanned the horizon with his ears trying to pick up the smallest noise. He heard someone approaching from his right as he leaned against the balcony.   
“Any news?” Gabriel had made it clear before not to bother him unless there was any news about your whereabouts.   
“Princess Y/N is safe and on her way back here.” Michael stood next to his brother, checking out the garden. “Kali found her. I guess your messages were successful.”   
“Kali never disappoints.” Gabriel smiled as he knew you were in good hands. “I trained with her many years ago….no doubt whoever kidnapped Her Highness is dead. I am a bit surprised though.”  
“What?” Michael arched an eyebrow.  
“Why did you bother to tell me yourself? Aren’t you a knight? A servant could’ve told me.” Gabriel snickered.  
Michael let the insult go as he inspected Gabriel’s injuries. “I have something else to inform you about.” He waited until his brother looked over at him. “You’re to be married.”


	8. Chapter 8

The clang of metal rang out in the secluded training grounds for the highest ranking knights. Six guards patrolled the area as you swung your sword at Kali. She blocked the attack easily, but grinned at your improvement.  
Only a few days had past since your rescue and only two days since your physician said you were fine to go back to your duties. Your father had been furious with Gabriel which prompted him to declare that Gabriel was no longer your guard. He had ordered you to pick one of his brothers, clearly favoring Michael. With narrowed eyes you proclaimed that you only wanted Gabriel or you’d protect yourself.   
So, here you were with a sword in hand and light leather armor covering your body. At first it was hard to focus as your mind was on Gabriel and where he had vanished to. You hadn’t seen him at all, making you worry about what your father might have done to him. Though Kali forced you to keep your mind on training as she never went easy on you. Several times you ended up on the ground, covered in dirt as she gained the advantage.   
“Keep your sword up more. Don’t let there be an opening.” Kali reminded you, swinging her blade a moment later.  
You blocked her before side stepping and taking aim again. Just as you thought you finally had an opening your name was being called. Kali took a step back, lowering her weapon as you turned toward the person yelling out your name.  
“Hannah?” You blinked, lowering your own weapon.  
“Princess! Don’t you know what time it is?” Hannah ran up to you.  
“I’m training right now.”  
“The meeting, Your Highness….with all the generals and lords. You need to get ready.”  
You glanced over at Kali who was sheathing her weapon. “We can pick this up later, Princess.” Kali nodded.  
“Thanks.” You followed Hannah. As you got to the edge of the training grounds you noticed Sam standing there, staring at you. “Give me a moment.” Hannah let out a huff at your request, but let you go to the lonely prince. He had a clear view to your training session.  
Before you had a chance to ask him anything, Sam spoke. “Perhaps you should reconsider having a guard.”  
Narrowing your eyes, you crossed your arms. “You sound like my father.”  
“He has a point, Y/N.” Soft hazel eyes looked down at you. “You’d be safer if you stayed inside…”  
“What if I were a man?” You gritted your teeth.  
“Huh?”  
“You wouldn’t doubt me if I were a man. Hell, if I was a man I wouldn’t be forced to marry you. Why should I be punished for that?” You snapped. “You...my father...all you men think you know what’s best!” You stormed off before Sam could say anything back.

The meeting was an assembly of lords and generals from around the kingdom that you would soon lead with Sam. You were to observe and confer with them as the job would soon fall on your shoulders. Currently, though you were getting dressed after taking a quick bath so you weren’t dirty from your training.  
“Did Gabriel get my message?” You whispered to Anna as she fastened the gold plate shoulder armor. The armor was a ceremonial one to be worn at these type of meetings, along with the idea that it made you appear stronger. It did look stunning with your sweetheart neckline silk dress that flowed past your ankles.   
“Yes. Every one of them.”  
“Then why hasn’t he come to see me? Is he locked up?” You glanced over at Anna who shook her head. You let out a sigh, wishing Gabriel would reply to at least one of your notes. You didn’t blame him as Anna told you what happened, although hearing that his brothers hurt him only made you yearn to see him more.  
“Perhaps, it would best if you didn’t see him.” Anna pulled away, making sure your hair was fine.  
You knew what she was getting at. “It wasn’t his fault.”  
“He shouldn’t have let you out of his sight.” Anna frowned.   
“Please tell me you’re not upset with him too.” You copied her expression.  
Your friend grabbed your hands. “I’m upset that something could’ve happened to you. You are the crown princess of this kingdom, but more importantly you are my best friend.”  
“Oh, Anna.” You sighed, hugging her. “I’m sorry. I just...I was only thinking of myself.”  
“You were lost in love.”  
“Yeah.” You blushed at the word. “Stall for me. I have to go find Gabriel.” You pulled away, racing to the door.  
“But Y/N–” Anna called after, crossing her arms. She shook her head as she heard the door slam. Her lips pursed as regret coursed through her, knowing her friend still hadn't heard the fate of which was to befall her beloved knight.

Sneaking your way through the castle was easy as you knew every corner. You moved as quickly as you could to Gabriel’s chambers, knowing your father would send out a party if you were late. There was tension from your kidnapping, making you barely have any time for yourself.   
Skidding to a halt just outside his door you took a moment to compose yourself before knocking. You were met with silence so you knocked again, hearing a huff inside. “Gabriel?”  
At the sound of your voice the door was yanked open, revealing a wide eyed knight. “Y/N?” He scanned the hallway, making sure no one was around. “You can’t be here.”   
“Why not?” You pouted. “I’m the princess of this castle.”  
“Please...just go.” Gabriel frowned, backing into his room. The only thing the king or his brother could take away now was his life. You were gone from him and he knew that if he was executed you’d blame yourself. Gabriel hated to think of what you’d do, how’d you feel.  
“Not until I know why you’ve been ignoring me.” You held the door open. “Anna told me, but–”  
“We should stop.” Gabriel cut you off. “Break things off. No more of...this.”   
Your heart sunk. “Why? Because of your brothers? Because of my father? I thought you didn’t care about that! You wanted to run away!”  
“You should go, Princess Y/N.” Gabriel removed your hand from the door. You took a step back, this was not the Gabriel that you feel in love with. He was behaving like all the other guards, speaking so formally.  
“Not yet you tell me why.”  
“There is nothing to say, Your Highness. I made a mistake...many mistakes.” Gabriel’s voice showed nothing. “I’m sorry that I led you on.”  
“No.” Your lip quivered. “Gabriel.”  
“I don’t love you, Princess.” He told you before shutting the door.  
You pressed yourself against it with wet eyes. Gabriel fell to the ground on the other side, trying to hold back his emotions. This was the only way to keep the both of you safe. 

There wasn’t much time to reign in your emotions as you hurried to meet with your father, generals and lords from across the kingdom. Michael tried to announce your arrival, but you rushed forward into the room, making his words useless. You bowed to the gathered guests, not bothering to make eye contract with any of them. However, you did offer Kali a small smile as you had grown to respect her. They responded with their own pleasantries before your father turned to the map laid out on the long oak table.  
“We need to patrol our eastern border more frequently.” He spoke evenly, though he was pale and was seated compared to everyone else standing. “Ready arms if necessary.”  
“I doubt there will be much clamour after the wedding, Your Majesty.” General Naomi reassured your father. Her sharp features always made you uneasy, but she had proven herself loyal. “Two powerful royal families….King Roman won’t stand a chance.”  
“I disagree, Your Majesty.” General Zachariah stepped forward, not surprising you at all. The two generals butt heads more than anyone, always trying to outshine the other. “His attempt on the Princess has shown that he doesn’t think we are a threat.”  
“Are you suggesting we attack him?” Baron Uriel raised a brow at the decorated general.  
“If need be.” Zachariah nodded. “I can start to move forces, Your Majesty. Just say the words.”  
“Perhaps after the wedding.” Your father sighed. You could see how all of this was getting to him. He only had a few good days left before death would come to get him.   
“Smart decision, My King.” Naomi beamed, happy to have the king on her side.  
Baron Uriel nodded. “Yes, this wedding will make those threats go away. The benefits with this marriage are enormous.”  
“A fine choice, My King.” Someone in the back spoke. Others voiced their happiness for the combination of the two kingdoms. You were stone faced at their reactions. Sure the kingdom would flourish with Sam as king, but it would be fine without him too. You were born as the heir, making you have lessons meant for both genders. You understood your kingdom better than anyone, you didn’t need an outsider to help you.   
“What do you think, Your Highness?” Michael leaned over, watching your expression.  
“I think the right choice has been made,” you spoke curtly, the only eye contact made was shooting him a withering glare to warm him out of your personal space.

The sun was setting as Gabriel adjusted his white suit with gold trim to match his eyes. He wanted it to be itchy, make him break out in hives so he’d have to leave, but it didn’t. If only he wasn’t standing at an altar with his brother standing over his shoulder. If only it was you walking down the aisle instead of Kali in a wedding dress. If only it was your soft finger he was putting the ring on. If only he said these vows to you and part of him did. Gabriel replaced her smile with yours, her hair with yours, her eyes with yours. Pretending to marry you instead made this seem more manageable and of course the knowledge that the king would’ve killed him if he didn’t do this.  
The king had ordered the marriage be before yours, making sure Gabriel couldn’t stop the ceremony. Gabriel had to give your father props as he would’ve stopped it. He would’ve scooped you up and ran.  
“I pronounce you husband and wife.” The wedding officiant declared to the small audience.  
Kali smiled and leaned forward to kiss. It took all Gabriel had to press his lips to hers, how badly he wanted to stop it all.   
With small hesitant steps Gabriel lead Kali to their shared room for the night. Candles lit the way with rose petals and lilies littering the ground. They left a content looking Michael at the altar as they went to fulfill their duties as a now married couple.   
“Tell the king it is done.” Michael spoke to one of his servants. “Gabriel won’t be a problem any longer.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m perfectly capable of removing my own clothes.” Kali shooed the maids away as she stared at the bed she was to share with Gabriel. He was hiding in the bathroom, probably downing a few drinks before he faced his now wife. “You’re excused.” She arched an eyebrow when one of the maids opened her mouth to argue.  
They departed quickly after that, closing the doors behind them, although Kali knew that they’d be stationed outside. With a roll of her eyes she knocked on the bathroom door. Gabriel didn’t respond so she knocked again.  
“A moment.” His voice called out.  
Kali leaned against the wall next to the door. “They’re gone. It’s just the two of us, so you can stop hiding now.”  
“I wasn’t–” Gabriel yanked the door open.  
“I don’t blame you.” Kali shushed him. “You’re not exactly who I would’ve picked to marry.” Gabriel was visibly taken aback by her comment. “No offense...I just prefer to be with a man who isn’t in love with another.”  
“I’m–you–I..”  
“I don’t care.” Kali interrupted his stuttering, walking over to the nightstand. She picked up a small blade from the top drawer. “Don’t worry.” She rolled her eyes at Gabriel’s questioning look. “They laced this too tight.” Kali complained before cutting into her wedding dress. Gabriel turned away after the initial cut to give her some privacy. Once Kali was done the gown was just merely shreds on the floor.  
“I’m surprised by you.” Gabriel’s back was facing her still.  
“How so? That I’m not flinging myself at you? Or that I know you’re in love with the Princess?”  
Gabriel’s nose scrunched up at the thought of Kali being head over heels in love with him. That would probably be more difficult if she was clingy and jealous. “This whole...conversation. I had imagined that this night would go a lot differently.”  
“Worry not.” Kali slipped on her nightgown. “I’m decent.” Even though Gabriel was facing her he kept his eyes down. “Any funny business and you’re sleeping on the floor.” She narrowed her eyes at her husband as she got into bed.  
“You know most husbands wouldn’t like being bossed around.” Gabriel mumbled, climbing into bed beside her.  
“You should hardly complain...with the princess and all. You’d do anything she’d say.”  
“I love her.” Gabriel stared up at the ceiling.  
“There is a lot of love about her. She is strong and kind. What I hear she is very similar to her mother.”  
“She is, except she doesn’t get to marry the one she loves.” Gabriel murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

Wedding Dress Inspiration: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/ae/24/01ae24dacf2d1cacb71702bc31ab514a.jpg

Anna gently nudged you to get out of bed, noting how your eyes were as red as her fiery hair. No words were spoken as she led you to the bathroom, shooing the other maids away once the bath was full of hot water. You ignored the stinging of your skin from the heat as Anna went about washing your hair. After scrubbing clean you went back to the main room finding Hannah setting up your breakfast. You saw a brief glimpse of your wedding gown laid out on your bed. Though you focused on your breakfast, you couldn’t deny that it was a beautiful dress. It made you slightly sick to think that you were to wear it with Sam at the end of the aisle.  
The silence continued as you forced yourself to eat as your two ladies in waiting busied themselves with getting everything ready. You welcomed the reticence, as you know that once you left your room the cheers of congratulations and remarks on your beauty would be plenty.   
Every moment was slowed as your brain slowly processed what was to happen today. You were to fulfill your duty as heir, to marry for the good of your country. However, it didn’t feel like it was for the good. Even without the Winchesters your economy was good, though the threat to the east was an issue. Your life was going to change in so many ways now. Not only to marry someone, but also to move to another country that you had never been to without the comfort of friends. The scariest thought was how you would be pressured to conceive an heir. Something so intimate like that with someone you barely know.  
“Your Highness.” Anna put warm hand on your shoulder. “It’s..” She started to say, but as you turned to look at her she stopped. Fresh tears began to streak down your face as your lips quivered. Her expression grew just as sorrowful.  
You stood up and moving to behind the changing screen without a glance at your friend. You closed your eyes, letting Hannah and Anna dress you. The fabric was silky and had many layers, conveying that this dress was expensive, fit for a royal. With timid fingers Anna smoothed your dress out while Hannah pulled your hair back into a complex bun. A heavy necklace like the weight of the kingdom circled your neck and bracelets clutched at your left wrist.  
As you heard the retreating steps of your friends you blinked your eyes open, knowing that they were done. A mirror was placed directly in front of you, allowing you to gaze at the cream dress you wore. It had a sweetheart neckline with silver crystals sewn into it, motif of your kingdom’s crest embroidered throughout the skirt and your favorite flowers peeking out from the sides of the skirt. You admired it all for a moment, letting your fingers trail over the necklace and diamond bracelets. They almost made you smile at their beauty before you decided they were more like chains. Anger boiled as you thought of the unfairness of your situation. Slowly you slide off one of the bracelets before hurling it at the mirror with great force.  
The sound of the collision echoed in the room, the mirror shattering along with your world. You watched the pieces fall onto the floor, leaving behind a cracked reflection that seemed closer to your true reflection. Your knees gave out and all your strength left as the last piece fell. Tears could not be stopped as they cascaded down your face and onto your dress.   
Anna and Hannah rushed to you, Hannah making sure no glass had harmed you and Anna holding you tight against her. They let you have a few seconds to let it out and then attempted to calm you down with gentle words.   
You shook your head, ignoring them as you pushed them away. They could sympathize, but they didn’t really understand. You hadn’t even told them of Gabriel’s rejection and that stung more than the knowledge of what you'd soon have to do for your kingdom. If he still loved you, wanted you, you would be able to find a way out and if you couldn’t at least you’d still have him.   
“Y/N, please…” Anna extended a tissue to you, but you batted it away. “Y/N….”  
“Sam will treat you well, Y/N. You could’ve been matched with someone worse.” Hannah reasoned.   
Anna glared at the other lady in waiting. “I don’t think she’d like to hear that name right now. Even if…she is to…” She turned back to you. “Please Y/N...stop crying.”  
“Your Highness?” A new voice entered the room. Three pairs of eyes watched as Lady Jessica walked over. Her surprise at how you were all sitting on the floor was noted by her wide eyes and agape mouth. “Are you alright? I hope I’m not interrupting...Queen Mary sent me to check on you.”  
Staring up at the curly haired blonde, you remembered it wasn’t just you who had to give up their love. “Oh, Jess.” Wiping away the stray tears you stood up, followed by your ladies. “Please give us a moment.” Your two ladies gave a small curtsey before heading for the door. “I’m sorry.” She gave you a questioning look. “Here I am...and you...you have as much reason to cry as do I.” You tried your best to rein in your emotions.   
“Highness?”   
“I know you’re in love with Sam.” You grasp one of her hands with both of yours. “I guess….we both don’t get to be with one we truly love. I’m sorry...I feel as if I’m taking away your happiness.”  
“Your Highness, I don’t–” Jess took a step back.  
“No, I want to apologize. You’re hurting too.” You frowned. “I’m sorry that I’m taking the man you love.”  
At your words she visibly relaxed. “I–I…thank you.” She breathed out before pulling you into a hug. “I accept it and I wish you good luck.”   
“Thank you.” You sighed, glancing at the doors from over Jess’s shoulder. “I believe I’ll also need a few strong drinks as well.”  
Jess let out a small giggle at your remark. “Don’t worry. When you come to the Winchester’s kingdom I’ll show you around.”  
“I would like that.” Eyeing the veil that matched your dress, you sighed. “There’s no getting out of this is there?”

The long embroidered veil thankfully hid your wry face as you dawdled towards the castle’s chapel. Your ladies carried the train of the dress with a few guards behind them. Guests were already seated with the groom waiting at the alter.   
Around the corner in front of the double doors to the chapel stood Gabriel in his elaborate knight’s leather uniform. Your heart leaped as you took him in, as handsome as ever. Perhaps he was here to sweep you away from this wedding. “Gabriel.” You breathed out, desperately wanting to pull him away and speak to him.   
“Your Highness.” Gabriel bowed. “His Majesty is unable to join you down the aisle, so I am here to give you away in his stead.”  
“You’re joking.” You choked out before thinking about those around you. Your love was to give you away to your husband, what a cruel joke that was. “Who the hell thought this was a good idea?” You muttered, clenching your fists. Your father couldn’t possibly want Gabriel to be close you after everything that happened with the kidnapping.  
“Do you wish for someone else?” Gabriel remained stoic, his eyes not meeting yours.  
“No..I just.” You wished he would just look at you. “If this is what the King wants.” You replied bitterly.   
“It is.” Gabriel nodded, holding his arm out for you.  
The doors opened with the light tune of music as you grabbed Gabriel’s arm. You weren’t sure if it was the cool leather of Gabriel’s armor that made you cold or Gabriel’s attitude towards you, but that thought only lasted a second before you were lead down the aisle.   
Everyone stood up, murmuring to those around them as they watched you make your way to Prince Sam. Your focus remained solely on Gabriel that you didn’t notice Kali standing next to Gabriel’s brothers with a regretful expression, Jess with wet eyes sitting behind the Winchester royal family, or your father in the front row pale as a ghost.  
Gabriel and you halted in front of the priest, who spoke. “Who gives away this bride to marry this man?”  
“I do.” Gabriel reluctantly answered, dropping his arm. It was in that movement that you finally took notice of the shiny ring on his finger, the kind that stands for marriage. You opened your mouth to question it, but suddenly a large hand gripped your waist and you found yourself standing next to Sam. Gabriel was gone as the priest began, welcoming everyone to the celebration.   
“Jess told me what you said.” Sam leaned down to whisper as the priest got on with the ceremony.   
You glanced up at him through your veil. “I’m sorry for you too. She is a great person.”  
“She is.” Sam nodded, eyes going back to the priest.   
“This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you.” The priest spoke, his voice echoing in the chapel. “It is a symbol of promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter, what challenges you face, you now face them together. If there is anyone who dares to think these two should not be married, that their love should not be bound as one, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
You waited with bated breath for Gabriel’s voice to speak up, for him to announce that Sam and you had no bond. Your feet remained firmly planted, clutching your dress as you kept your face hidden from any emotion. Sam stiffened beside you, his jaw clenched as if he wished for someone to interrupt as well. The room felt tense and it felt that if anyone spoke they’d be killed on the spot.  
“As there are no objections...we will proceed with the rings.” The priest smiled, gesturing for the ring bearer to come closer.  
“No.” You gazed up at Sam, giving him a look. “You’re a nice guy, but we both love different people.” You spoke only so that he could hear you. “You should go to Jess instead.” You wondered if he even heard you as he didn’t respond. Only when he turned to the guests gathered did you see him give you a soft smile.  
“I cannot marry Princess Y/N.” Sam declared as the priest had the rings in hand. “I’m sorry to those had to travel far, but...I can not marry a woman whom I do not love. She is a wonderful princess, who will make a wonderful queen to her people, but I do not love her and she does not love I.” Gasps and whispers filled the space, along with objections.  
“Samuel!” King John stood up with a scowl.   
“What?!” Your father joined in the shock, though he remained seated.  
He shook his head at the two kings, leaving you at the altar and heading to Jess. “I love Lady Jessica. She is the one I want to be with.”  
“How dare you insult our princess?!” Michael roared, ready to fight if need be.   
“She is just a commoner!” A lord from the Winchester Kingdom shouted.   
You took a step forward with your head held high. "How dare you speak on the Princess's behalf when I am very capable of standing up for my own pride. Of which is not the least bit damaged. It should not matter the status of the one you love, for the heart does not speak for money, nor title, but for character, pride, and kindness. And anyone who dares to challenge that should be ashamed," you glared pointedly at Michael first, who seemed to deflate upon hearing your words, and then towards the area the voice had come from.  
"There are many ways to unite kingdoms. Treaties, pacts... a marriage is just one. We will surely work out another. For those worried about my father's death, and what that means for the future, I would like to see you challenge me as your future Queen. I can fight, I know battle strategy, I can do everything a man can do. If a man can be king without a queen by his side then I can be a queen without a king. I am no less, for that is the way my father raised me," Your eyes landed on your father whose face was filled with emotion, so much so you can't pick out just one. "Father, if you trust me, if you trust yourself, then you should not be forcing a marriage upon me. You raised me, you helped train me to be the woman I am. You ruled without my mother for so many years, and I can do the same, or do you doubt yourself so thoroughly that you would strip away my pride with your bare hands, simply so that I be married?"  
The room filled with noise with people talking amongst themselves. You watched your father sit in silence as he contemplated your words. Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, speaking to him with a smile though you couldn’t make out the words with all the ruckus.  
The noise died down as Queen Mary stood up giving you a nod. Her support seemed to change many minds in the room. You both turned to Sam who was now standing next to Jess. “I would be honored to work with Princess Y/N to create a lasting alliance between our two kingdoms that would ensure prosperity.” Sam proclaimed to the guests, making any doubts about the peace between the kingdoms disappear. You watched as Dean slapped his little brother’s shoulder with a grin, happy that his once shy brother finally stood up for something of this importance.   
With slightly shaking hands from all that happened you took off your veil, walking over to Jess. “This is for Lady Jess.” You smiled as you draped the long fabric over her blonde curls. “We can still have a wedding.”  
Tears sprang from Jess’s eyes as she engulfed you into a hug. About half the guests clapped at the change, finally seeing the love that the two of them shared. Queen Mary gave both of you a kiss on the cheek before turning to reassure her husband.   
Taking Jess’s seat you watched as they proceeded with the ceremony. Heartfelt vows were exchanged, making you want to cry again but for a different reason this time. John appeared to accept the change, clapping when Sam dipped Jess as they shared a kiss. Your father managed to crack a smile towards the end, but Michael remained scowling the entire time.  
Sneaking a glance you caught a glimpse of Gabriel sitting next to Kali and his brothers. He remained focused on the ceremony, making you wonder if he was picturing you up there with him like you were. Perhaps when this was all over, you could marry him soon.

“Care for a dance?” The eldest Winchester appeared before you in the ballroom. The now married couple was laughing on the floor with dancers surrounding them. They were what you imagined your parents looked like on their wedding day.  
“Never took you for the Winchester to get the sloppy seconds.” You smirked.  
“Figured you wouldn’t want to waste the opportunity...being in that dress and all.” Emerald eyes scanned your body. “Rather sad to just stand here all night. Someone might think you regret letting those two crazy kids get married.”  
“While I agree with you...I’m actually looking for someone.” You informed him, truthfully you were waiting for Gabriel.   
Dean smiled. “Ah, you’re secret other half like Jess, huh?”  
“Something like that.”   
“Well, don’t let him make you wait too long. I’ll be getting something to eat if you can’t handle the wait.” Dean waved, leaving you alone.  
You lightly shook his head, he certainly was a character. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kali walking into the ballroom. “Kali!” You called out, smiling over at her.   
“Your Highness.” She cursited.   
“Have you seen Gabriel?” You whispered to her, while keeping your eyes on the room.  
“I believe he was behind me.” Her eyes darted to the floor.   
“I need to speak with him.” Your optimism was hard to contain as you searched out for his golden eyes or caramel hair.  
“Your Highness, I–” Kali started, but was cut off when Gabriel suddenly entered the room. He saw the two of you together and made his way over.   
“Gabriel.” You greeted.   
“Princess.” He gave a small bow before scratching at the back of his neck. It was the movement of his hand that made you question the metal band on his ring finger once again. Before you hoped it was a trick of the eyes.  
“Why do you–” You stopped as Kali brushed a stray hair out of her eye, making you notice a matching band on her finger. “You...both...you–”  
They both shrunk back as they realized you finally knew. Kali grew stiff as her eyes drifted to the ground, knowing she hurt you. Gabriel on the other hand locked gazes with you, conveying all his emotions into those golden eyes of his.  
You thought the obstacle that kept Gabriel and you apart was gone. Sam was now married to Jess and the alliance would remain. Gabriel promised to wait for you, he was the one who was upset when you thought about giving up. But here he was bond to another woman days after he told you he didn’t love you.  
“Were you ever going to tell me? Did you even fight it?” You shook your head in disbelief and anger. “You wanted me to fight for us so bad...did you not want the same?”  
The words slapped Gabriel as he watched you internally break down before him. “I’m sorry, Y/N.”  
“Oh, you’re sorry? What are you exactly sorry for? Did you actually love me and then give up? Was I not worth the fight?” You stepped back out of his reach.  
“Y/N–”  
“No. It’s Your Highness to you.” You regarded him coldly for a moment before heading for the safety of your room.


	11. Chapter 11

“I understand all of your concerns...that’s why I suggest we have an open recruit to get more soldiers. We haven’t been invaded yet, but this way it will prepare us if need be without making the public panic,” You sat at the head of the long oak table with lords and ladies around you. Only a week had passed since the marriage between your kingdom and Winchester dissolved. Sam and Jess were preparing to go on their honeymoon, while you remained distant to your former love. Your heart ached, but your mind was too busy as you were essentially running the kingdom as your father could no longer perform his duties as king. The map of your kingdom on the table only served to remind you that you were to care for all of these people. “I know there has been some...tension and worry amongst the subjects about how the marriage to Prince Sam ended. We can’t let them think that our kingdom is weak because their princess is still husband-less...even if others will think that. Of course those who do think we are weak...they won’t expect a perfect rebuttal from our troops.” You shot Michael a look before turning to Baron Uriel. “I want you to patrol the eastern border more frequently and set up scouts. If King Roman dares to cross the border I want to know first thing, so we can strike back swiftly and without mercy. The less of a battle, the better.”  
“Yes, Your Highness.” Baron Uriel nodded.  
“Are there any other issues we need to attend to?" You glanced at all of those we were assembled.   
Lord Ezekiel cleared his throat. “I found out a few days ago that some of the tax collectors and majors in the southern region of the kingdom have been overcharging...filling their pockets with the extra gold. They have been severely punished, but I worry that this may be happening in other places and wish to further the investigations.”  
“Very well. Any objections?” You waited a moment. “Good. Lord Ezekiel, how do you plan to proceed?”

“You were wonderful in there.” Anna massaged your scalp as you relaxed in your bathtub. “Your father would be proud.”  
“Thanks.” You leaned into her touch. “I think it has partly to do with my speech at the wedding and the fact that my father let it all go. No big family fight….he just….finally accepted it, so everyone else did as well.”  
“What you always wanted.” Anna smiled.   
Now that you didn’t have so many men telling you what to do with your life, everything felt lighter. You noticed that Anna and Hannah seemed to smile more now that you were happily free. “Almost what I wanted.” You closed your eyes, instantly seeing Gabriel in your mind. The shock of him and Kali being secretly wed was something that took a few days to process. It was probably one of the main reasons why your father didn’t fight the dissolution of Sam’s and yours wedding.   
“I hear Sam and Jess left earlier for their honeymoon. Did you get to see them off?”  
You shook your head lightly. “Had documents that needed to reviewed, but I gave them some gifts to make them remember me by.” You bit your lip, trying to hold in your giggles.  
“Oh, what did you do?” Anna smirked, knowing you all too well.  
“I may have gotten Jess a...uh...toy...for when Sam goes back to study at the university.” You chuckled. “That way Sam doesn’t have to worry about her satisfaction when he is not there.” Anna let out a laugh. “Got Sam a locket with a portrait of Jess in it. And got them a puppy.”  
“The puppy was nice.”   
“I hope they can manage. Thankfully, for both of them Sam isn’t the crown prince. They can live in luxury without having to deal with too many politics….unlike Dean.” You thought back to the reception when Dean asked you for a dance. The two of you probably had the most in common with your positions. “I wonder if he will get to marry for love as well…”  
“Did you see Mary? Of course both of her sons will.” Anna dumped some water over your hair. A knock at the door made Anna stop with what she was doing. After laying a washcloth over the bathtub she answered the door, finding a servant with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” Anna asked the servant.  
“I’m sorry Your Highness, but….” The servant sniffed. “...His Majesty is dead.” 

Two days later a small private funeral was held outside in the gardens near the royal cemetery. . It was a small gathering with the most important lords and ladies in attendance. A public one was to be held later that day for the subjects.  
A line of people dressed in black gave you somber expressions with words of kindness. You barely took note who was saying what as you thought back to seeing your father’s lifeless body.  
He was apparently napping and when the doctor couldn’t wake him for his medicine, they knew. You had ran from your bath, Anna slipping a robe around your naked frame, to your father’s chambers. It was like losing your mother all over again, but this time you didn’t have anyone else to lean on for support.   
“I’m sorry, Your Highness.” One of the doctors had said to you as you cried over your father’s body. “He...he did leave you this.” He handed you a letter.  
You had to wipe your eyes several times as the tears clouded your vision. Finally, you were able to read it, your father’s final words to you. He started with saying that he regretted forcing you to marry Sam, but he worried about the growing threat of King Roman. The kingdom needed alliances and you needed to get married as female rulers were always thought of less than kings. He admitted that he was being pressured by many in his council, you wished he named them all so you could deal with them. There were other things in the letter, however, it was the final few sentences you would reread in your head over the next few days.  
“Lucifer?” You turned to the knight next to you. All the guards and knights were in black as respect for the late king.  
“Yes, Your Highness?”   
“Please escort everyone out of the gardens. I wish to have a private moment with my father.” You stared at the decorated coffin.   
It took a few minutes for everyone to leave, but soon there was only the gentle breeze and chirping birds in the garden. “We will remain close.” Lucifer bowed, signalling his men to spread out further.   
“Father.” You walked to his coffin, placing a hand over the top of it. White flowers wrapped in purple ribbons had been placed all over it in respect for your father, along with some gifts like jewels and metals. “Please give mother my love. I know you two will be watching over me.” Your eyes became wet, threatening to spill a waterfall of tears. “I will protect our kingdom...like you did...like every ruler before. And thank you father...for the last thing you wrote...thank you.” You laid your head on his coffin. “Thank you...for saying that I could marry Gabriel...that I could have your blessing. But I’m afraid he is married to another now...and I….why couldn’t you give it to us before all of this? Why? Why did you have to wait until you died? Didn’t you wish to see me happy?” You pounded your fists against the cold wood. “I love you and I hate you. And...I miss you.” You cried. 

Gabriel paced back and forth in Kali’s and his chambers. The couch had become his bed as he no longer wished to have Kali’s body next to him while he slept. The image of your shocked expression that night of Sam and Jess’s wedding haunted him daily. Kali was just as upset as you and her were seemingly becoming fast friends, but now that had changed. You instead called on Lucifer to train with.   
As the door opened Gabriel stopped, watching as Kali trudged in with a scowl. “How’s it going soon to be ex-wife?”  
“Not good.” Kali huffed. “Getting this marriage annulled is going to be a lot more difficult as apparently there is evidence that the marriage was consummated. A dirty bed sheet with some blood that's supposedly from our wedding night. Fake obviously, but no one else knows that...or cares.”  
“Michael.” Gabriel hissed.  
“Most likely, but you know him better than I do.” Kali crossed her arm, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It seems like we are still married for the time being.”  
“There has to be a way.” Gabriel gritted his teeth, thinking about his brother. Though he loved his family dearly, he wouldn’t mind giving Michael a few scars.   
“Even though I’d love to get to the bottom of all of this...we have a coronation to attend.” Kali reminded him. Gabriel nodded, finding the outfit he was supposed to wear. “I’ll get ready in the bathroom.” She grabbed her dress, heading for the door.  
Gabriel watched her go, wondering how you would look today. Only a day after you buried your father in the ground and now you would officially be the queen. He didn’t doubt that Anna and Hannah would be right by your side, helping you into some fancy gown. He thought of how your hair would be twisted up with a few tendrils falling to frame your gorgeous face, how your dress would hug your waist. Gabriel wished to hold your soft hands and kiss your lips till they were swollen and red.

You waited behind closed gold trimmed doors for you to be announced as guests filled the throne room. You were to walk past them all to your father’s throne and claim it as your own. After some promises to uphold the kingdom, a bishop would then place the precious jeweled crown upon your head along with the scepter to match. From there you would get inside a carriage and wave to the crowds of people through the capital, letting them see their newly crowned queen.   
You stared at yourself in the reflection of the windows behind you. The royal blue dress, flowed from your waist in ruffles of silky taffeta; layered frills climbing from your left hip to your right shoulder in brilliant flare. The silver pattern of lace and flowers that flowed up your chest and across your skirt, caught the light with every movement you made. Today, you would shine. Smoothing your hands over your cinched waist, you thought of how similar the dress was to your mother's own coronation gown. You wondered what she would’ve done if she was alive. If she’d had been like Mary and fought for your fight right to chose who you would marry. With the dress you had on, it felt like she was here with you, that you could feel her love and support.   
“Introducing Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Y/N.” The announcer called from the other side of the door. Within seconds the double doors were opened, letting the gathered crowd see you.   
You managed to step towards your future with grace, though there was worry trickling in your head as you were alone with the burden of taking care of your country. You knew you could do it, but the circumstances could’ve been better. King Roman could be no threat and Gabriel could be beside you.

Gabriel stared in awe next to Kali’s side, smiling at how you handled yourself. Kali playfully rolled her eyes at how love struck he looked, watching as you took a step on the throne. No longer would you occupy the smaller side throne where heirs and wives sat. Instead, you gripped the armrests of the throne with eyes full of determination as you responded to the bishop’s questions.   
“You will be by her side.” Kali promised as the jeweled crown was placed on your head. “You both love each other too much.”  
“It’s all I want.” Gabriel nodded, bowing as you stood up. “Long live the queen!” His voice raised, aiming to be the loudest as the crowd cheered for their new queen. The praise was repeated several times before you raised a hand to quiet them down.  
“I am thankful for your praise and your loyalty. I promise to you, my subjects, that I will be the grandest queen this kingdom has ever seen. I aim to bring happiness to all.” You glanced out at the crowd, smiling to them all before you descended the stairs to go wave to the townspeople.   
Applause could be heard even when you left the throne room and cheers from the town reached the castle. You let yourself live in the moment as you waved to your subjects, enjoying the love that you felt. Flowers were tossed your way and you managed to catch a few.  
However, the high died down when you returned to the castle with Baron Uriel greeting you with a frown. “King Roman has declared war on us, Your Majesty. Several villages have already been attacked...we’ve done our best to start evacuating everyone in the east. I’ve taken the liberty of assembling the council.”  
“Thank you.” You nodded, following Uriel. “How many dead?”  
“At least a hundred...likely more. I assume they’ve been planning this a while.”  
“We knew this was a possibility.” You gulped, feeling sweat gather on your brow. Taking a deep breath you turned the corner, finding the doors open, revealing your council already discussing plans while pointing at the large map. “Lords, ladies, generals.” You glanced at them all before walking towards the map. Someone had already set the wooden Purgatory crest on the places that had been attacked. “How many troops do we have?”  
“One hundred thousand total, but they are spread across the kingdom. We have twenty thousand ready to fight in the east.” Baron Uriel informed you.  
“How many do they have?”   
“At least twenty total from reports, but they have scattered themselves into groups. They mean to attack all of our eastern border.” General Naomi stated.   
“Divide and conquer.” You muttered. “We haven’t even been able to get that many new recruits or train them.”  
“I have heard rumors that they have been doubling their military for years.” Sir Castiel spoke up.   
“We could set up a draft. Make any able person become a soldier.” Michael crossed his arms, staring at you from across the table.   
“Force the people to fight?” You raised a brow. Michael opened his mouth, but you cut him off. “I will not draft people to fight. We will continue with the plan of training volunteers. Perhaps now that there is a legitimate threat there will be more willing to serve.”  
“What if they don’t?” Michael challenged.  
You stared him down. “If you wish to go against what your sovereign has declared, then I will have no choice, but to view you as a traitor.” You eyed the room. “We can revisit that if such a dire time arises, but until then I want to send the twenty thousands soldiers we have available to put an end to this threats and another ten thousand to march east for support. The hope is to end this battle quickly.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” Baron Uriel bowed.  
“I will send out the reports.” General Naomi hurried out of the room.   
“Sir Castiel and Sir Samandriel, I want the two of you to help with finding volunteers.” You told the two young knights. “Sir Raphael, I’m putting you in charge with training the new recruits. If they can be at least half as good as you then we will definitely win this war.”   
“Thank you, Your Majesty. I will not let you done.” Raphael bowed.  
Lucifer took a step forward. “My training to become a knight was mostly done in the east, I know that terrain very well.”  
“You wish to go to the front lines?” It didn’t surprise you as Lucifer always liked to be in the fight rather than trapped in a fort telling people what to do. “Good. We could use someone like you there.”  
“I would like to volunteer to go as well.” A familiar voice spoke up. You turned to find Gabriel marching into the room. “Since the enemy has divided itself, it might be best.”  
You were acutely aware of the number of people in the room, which is why you didn’t deny him outright. Even if you were upset that he didn’t fight for you like he said he would, it didn’t mean that you wanted him off in danger. However, Gabriel was putting you into a corner as it would be strange to deny one of the strongest knights to not protect his kingdom.   
“Very well.” You tried to keep your emotions in check. “General Naomi will be assisted by Sir Lucifer and Sir Gabriel on the eastern battle front.” Everyone agreed with the decision, letting them move on to other matters like the food and weapons. Gabriel and Lucifer started towards the door, so they could prepare for the ride ahead. You wanted to go after them, but instead you stood where you were and watched them go. “Please be careful, Gabriel.” You whispered to yourself before turning back to those gathered.  
“I will be back for you, my princess.” Gabriel murmured, glancing back at your frame. You had your body turned now, focused on other important matters. “I will always come back for you.”


	12. Chapter 12

General Naomi stood across from you as you read over some documents in your new study. Some walls had to be taken down to connect the room to your chambers and the main hallway. You had broken protocol by remaining in your own chambers, rather than taking your father’s as was custom for the new ruler. It just felt wrong to sleep in your parent’s bed, especially when you had grown accustomed to the garden views and layout of your own chamber.   
“....farmers in the west have provided food for the troops.” Naomi read through her notes. “Volunteered the food, actually. ” She glanced over at you for direction.  
“Cut their taxes. They should be rewarded.” You declared, not bothering to raise your head as you signed another document as she read the reports about training new recruits. You had proven Michael right as there was no need for a draft as volunteers had come from all over the kingdom.   
“Lastly, we have fifteen more soldiers missing...making fifty total. Given this war has been going on for three months...the number is rather low, Your Majesty”   
You rifled through some papers with a frown. “Still more missing than I’d like. What about their families?”   
“I’m sure once this conflict is resolved–”  
“Who are they?” You cut in, standing up.  
Naomi began to list them all off as you handed documents to your servant to deliver to various generals and lords. “....a Oliver Cromwell….Sir Asher Stone….Sir Gabriel Novak….a John Welsh…”  
You froze at his name, hoping you misheard her. “Ga-gabriel?” You slowly turned, watching her carefully check her notes.  
“Yes, Sir Gab–” Naomi stopped herself. How could she forget that Gabriel was your chosen knight? “I’m sure he will be found. He is a high class knight, Your Majesty.” You tried to keep your face neutral, but you were sure she could hear your heart beating madly in your chest. “If you would like…” Naomi stepped forward, offering a small smile. “...I can keep an eye out for any information and let you know right away about Gabriel’s status.”  
So badly you wanted to tell her to use every resource, but you knew that if your enemies found out that they would try to find Gabriel as well and use him against you. The image of Gabriel being tortured and beaten was absolute horror.   
“No. No, need for that.” You forced yourself to say, sitting back down at your desk. “Please continue with your reports, General.”

Leaning against the stone railing, you watched new soldiers being trained where you once practiced with Kali. The sound of metal clanging was like music as you cheered on certain men as they fought their opponent. It helped to lighten and encourage them, seeing their queen.   
“Your Majesty.” You glanced over your shoulder to see Hannah. “Gabriel remains missing.”  
A deep sigh escaped your lips as your shoulders slumped. A gentle hand squeezed yours as your eyes dropped to the ground. “At least he isn’t dead. At least he isn’t dead.” You repeated to yourself quietly. “What day is it now?” You looked up at Hannah.  
“Day five since he’s been missing.” She gave you a sympathetic look.  
You shook your head, wrapping your arms around yourself. “I don’t know what I’ll do the day you tell me that he’s dead.”  
“It won’t come to that.” Hannah whispered, hugging you close. “His body would’ve been found if he was truly dead.”  
“Then captured.” You sniffled, leaning into your friend. “If I just knew...I could do something.”  
“I know, Y/N.”   
You gave yourself a moment before you tried to compose yourself so the soldiers wouldn’t see you cry. “I have a meeting soon. Can you please prepare dinner after that? I’d like something warm.”  
“Of course.” Hannah curtsied before walking away. She glanced back at you, watching as you waved to some of the soldiers. 

Three days later you were sitting in your study when a servant came in saying that Kali had requested to talk with you. You arched an eyebrow at the request, still focused on the documents that still needed to be looked over. “What matter does she wish to speak of?”  
“Uh, she didn’t say, Your Majesty. But she has been very insistent.” The servant stated.  
You thought it over, perhaps she had information on Gabriel. However, you weren’t sure if you wanted to see her face. Yet, it wasn’t truly her fault. “Let her in.” You decided, sitting up straight.  
“Very well, Your Majesty.” The servant went to leave, as he opened the door shouting could be heard. The familiar sound of clanging metal rang out in the hallway and from the door that connected to your chambers.  
“Y/N!” Kali pushed the servant aside, charging into the room with a sword in hand. “Assassins.”   
It took you a second to fully understand before you pulled up your dress skirt and began running at Kali’s side. Skidding around the corner you found a dead guard with arrows sticking out of his back.  
“The tower on the south side.” You pointed toward the corridor that led to it. “Built for sieges, assassins and coos.”   
“Sounds solid. Stick close, I don’t know how many there are.” Kali kept glancing around, making sure you weren’t being followed. “Wait.” She pulled you to a stop before you could go around the corner. You could hear footsteps around the bend and hushed foreign words being exchanged. “Stay here.”  
You watched her slip around the corner and heard surprised words from the assassins as Kali attacked. One fell quickly, but the other was more of a fight. Edging closer you saw that the one still alive had Kali by the hair as their swords were clashed together. Searching around as you knew you had to do something, you saw the shine of a dagger stashed around the assassin’s belt. With the memories of your training you charged forward, grabbing the hilt of the dagger, and punctured the assassin’s neck. Taking a step back you watched as his body fell to the ground with a thud, leaving Kali unharmed.  
You were in shock at killing someone, ever though they were there to kill you. However, Kali didn’t give you full time to process as she took the light sword the assassin had and handed it to you. “Just in case.” You nodded, following her lead towards the tower. “Your first kill right?” She kept up a strong stride with wary eyes darting around. You nodded slowly, glancing back. “I know you’re probably in some sort of shock, but we have bigger problems, okay? Just stay with me. Don’t focus on him. It’s kill or be killed.”  
“I understand...I just…” Your voice wavered a bit.   
“I know.” Kali patted your shoulder.  
A few minutes later and you found yourself right outside the tower’s doors. “Up some stairs and we’re good.” You felt yourself relax a little, but as you pulled at the door it remained shut. The more you tried to open them, the more you realized they were locked and you were stuck. “Open up!” You called through the doors, hoping someone was on the other side.  
“Sorry about that.” A voice from the shadows snickered. Three figures emerged cutting off your exits. “Knew you’d get here eventually.”  
“Back off.” Kali hissed, blocking you from them.  
“I’m not getting paid enough for that.” One of the assassins snarled back, unsheathing his twin blades. “Just give us the queen.”  
“Run when I say.” Kali whispered over to you as you gripped your sword. “Don’t stay and fight. This kingdom needs you.”  
“Yeah, but two against three is better. What if they out run me?” You reason, eyeing them. “What if I run into more of them?”  
“Fine.” Kali huffed. “Just remember what I taught you.”  
“Don’t die. Got it.”   
Kali rolled her eyes before charging forward. The way she fought was like a dance, moving fluidly around the blades. She took two on while you swung at the remaining assassin. You feinted a lunge, provoking the assassin to attack. You deflected his sword easily, pivoted in time to counter the attack with your own. Lucky for him he ducked in time, saving his neck. The two of you danced around each other for a moment before he striked. Your swords clashed together as you heard one of the other assassins fall to the ground.   
“Give up.” You snarled, kicking him to knock him off his balance. With the sudden advantage, you managed to disable him of his sword. You watched the metal skidded across the ground, pride filling you as you proved that you could defend yourself. Knowing you couldn’t let any of them live, you make quick work of slashing his throat. You closed your eyes as blood stained your clothes, not realizing how much there would be.  
Trying to forget what you had just done, you turned to find Kali blocking the last assassin’s advances. Even with a few cuts Kali remained strong in her skills. You rushed forward, hoping to put an end to this quickly. But the world slowed down as a flying dagger cut through the air just a couple inches from your face headed straight at Kali. Your mouth opened to scream a warning, but the words were too slow for the blade. It sliced into the side of Kali’s chest, hitting its mark. The sudden attack made the assassin distracted long enough for Kali to plunge her sword into his chest.   
Spinning around you saw the assassin that Kali had fought wasn’t actually dead. He died with a fading triumphal smile on his face as you slashed his face in two. Pivoting back to Kali, you placed your hand over the wound, calling out for help.  
“Shh..” Kali gurgled as blood coated her teeth. “They’ll...know w-where–”  
“You need help!” You cut in, glancing around.   
Kali placed a hand over yours, drawing your attention. “T-the reason...I c-came to see y-you...was..”  
“Rest.” You choked out, tears threatening to spill as Kali struggled to breath. “We can talk later.”  
“He l-loves you, Y/N. N-nothing...happened...we..didn’t..I–” Kali started wheezing, a bad sign.   
“Help! Someone!” You screamed out, trying to put as much pressure as possible on the wound, but blood kept spilling out. “It’s okay, Kali.”  
“F-for…..give him...p-promise me.” Kali managed to choke out. “He...loves….”   
“Stay with me, Kali.” You pleaded, watching her eyes grow distant. “I promise okay? I love him. I will always love him. Please stay.” You cried. “Kali? Kali!” Her body was like a rag-doll as no life was left in it. You wept as guards appeared, forming a barrier around you. All the assassins were dead.


	13. Chapter 13

“Everyone is gathered in the war room, Your Majesty.” Sir Samandriel informed you before eyeing the blood stains on your dress. It had only been an hour since Kali’s death, your makeup was smeared and hair in a disarray. You didn’t care about your appearance as you tried to think of how that many assassins got into your kingdom, let alone your castle.  
Charging into the room, you ignored the gasps and formal greetings from those gathered. “How the hell did something like this happen?!” You pounded a fist onto the large wood table. No one dared to meet your gaze. “This cannot happen again! We must make them pay swiftly. Now!”  
“Perhaps we can try a new tactic.” Baron Uriel piped up. “It is an ancient...proven..war strategy. One of–”  
“We need more than that.” You glared at the laid out map. This war had gone on too long for your liking. “Send a letter to the Winchester Kingdom that we ask for aid. King Roman likely thinks that our kingdoms have a rocky alliance due to the dissolvement of the arranged marriage….I wish to prove him wrong and end this once and for all.” You glanced over at Uriel. “Baron, speak to the Winchesters of these ancient strategies. I think it’s time someone stomped out King Roman’s reign.”  
Cheers sounded from around the room before the chaos started. Letters were frantically written as Uriel spoke to a few knights and generals gathered around him. Reports continued to be delivered and the map kept changing. Before the entire eastern border was under threat, now the enemy had moved southward along the border.   
You weren’t sure their exact plan, but you figured King Roman kept further south as it was less likely the Winchesters would get involved. “Sir Samandriel.” You called out, finding wide eyes staring back at you. “I need you to give a special message to Prince Sam Winchester for me. Quickly too.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Staring at the mirror, you watched as Anna dusted off your white jacket with lace details and ruffles at your waist and wrists. Under that was a ironed white blouse to match the tailored pants that cut off above your ankles. You had learned that white was the color for mourning in Kali’s culture, so you decided to honor her in this way along with giving her a grander title. It wasn’t much, but you figured if you could keep your promise to love Gabriel then she would be happy.  
“Thank you, Anna.” You gave her a soft smile.   
Your lady in waiting stepped back, admiring your outfit. “Go end this war.”  
“I plan too.” You turned, heading to the war room. Guards followed you everywhere now since the breach. Apparently, the assassins had been planted here many months ago and they had gained access because they managed to seduce a cook.   
“Your Majesty.” Sir Samandriel called out as he rounded a corner. You noticed a few of your guards about to draw their blade, you didn’t blame them for being on edge. Once they realized it was the sweet knight, they dropped their guard. “A letter has just arrived from Prince Sam.”  
“Thank you.” You tore open the letter without hesitation, reading it over carefully. You smiled at its contents, letting you know that the mission you had sent Sam on was going well. The prince was close to finding Gabriel.   
With the hopeful news you continued onward to your next task. The doors to the war room flew open as you approached. Green eyes greeted you along with a charming smile that would melt women’s hearts. “Dean.” You smiled, relieved to see the elder Winchester. Taking a position at his side you both eyed the map.  
“So what’s the plan, Your Majesty?”

Lightning took over the sky as thunder echoed through the stone castle. Rain found its way through leaks like how Sam’s small army had found its way through a castle in King Roman’s territory. Torches watched the battle in silence as men screamed out. Metal clanged against each other and old gray stone of the castle walls.   
There was a sizable force stationed here, but Sam and his men overran it within two hours. Marching down the stairs, led by one of his men, Sam creaked open an iron door. “Is this him?” His guard asked, looking up at the cage hanging from the ceiling. Thorns wrapped themselves around the suspended cage, piercing the captured flesh.   
“Give me a torch.” Sam wanted to be sure. He stepped closer, ignoring the stench and tattered rags that clung to the prisoner’s body. Even with a swollen eye and cuts littering his body, Sam knew this was the man he was sent to find. “This is him. Let’s get him out of here.” Gabriel stared wide eyed at the younger Winchester, clinging to the cage as the faint sound of a lock turned.


	14. Chapter 14

It was hard to keep yourself from running to the medical wing of the capital’s barracks that was just a mile from the castle. Sam had found Gabriel and brought him back to you safe. The relief you felt couldn’t be described, but it did energize you. You knew Gabriel was reported to be in bad shape, but as long as he was alive you didn’t care.  
“Your Majesty.” A soldier greeted you outside the main medical wing, nodding at your guards.  
“I’m here to see Sir Gabriel Novak.”   
He gave you a hesitant look before clearing his throat. “It might be best to wait until Sir Gabriel has recovered more. He is in bad shape….I’d hate for a lady like yourself...to see him in his state.”  
You took a step forward. “Now I’m going to see Sir Gabriel and either you are going to open these doors for me, kind sir, or I will open them myself.” With no room for argument the soldier led you and your guards through the main hall to a private chamber. Given Gabriel’s rank, it was no surprise that he had a room to himself. Before you opened the door you added with a tight lipped smile that your guards were to wait outside. Taking a deep breath you entered, cautioning yourself with the reports of Gabriel’s state.  
The bed was center stage in the small room with a plush chair on the left side of it with a small window casting light onto your beloved’s face. One eye was a nasty shade of purple with his lip split and red stained gauze covering his forehead. Cuts and bruises littered his body with bandages covering parts of his arms, legs, and chest. He was shirtless, but you couldn’t see much as it was covering and he had loose cloth pants.  
His eyes were closed as you approached. “Oh, Gabriel.” You sighed, running your fingers over his hand. It was bad, but he wasn’t so broken that he couldn’t be fixed. “I have so much to tell you.” Pulling the chair closer to the bed, you sat down, holding his warm hand with both of yours. “Take your time, but come back to me.”

At some point you had fallen asleep as you blinked your eyes open, finding golden ones staring back at you. Stretching your limbs out, you leaned forward smiling softly at Gabriel. “Hi.”  
“Hey.” Gabriel replied, holding out his hand for you to take. You took it quickly, kissing each knuckle as you kept your eyes on him. “How long have I been here?”  
“About a day. Sam found you some days ago…”  
“I remember that.” Gabriel groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable on the bed. You stood up right away, fluffing up his pillows. “You don’t need to take care of me. You’re the queen.” Gabriel jested, knowing you had a million other things to do. You rolled your eyes, helping him get situated before sitting back down. “I’m kinda surprised you came just for little old me...didn’t leave things quite–”  
“I know, but things have happened...changed.” You cut him off, eyes darting to the bed. Gabriel squeezed your hand as you cleared your throat. “Kali told me nothing happened...between you two. She told me why...I….I think I understand now.” You looked up to find him staring at you with wide eyes. “I’m sorry about...everything. I’m glad your safe.”  
For once, Gabriel didn’t know what to say. You seemed to finally understand and forgive him for taking Kali as his bride. However, he felt bad as he never told you his secret. Even when he had the chance he blew it. He also wanted to thank Kali for talking to you, explaining there was no love.  
“Also…Gabriel….” You voice cracked. Gabriel began to fear what was to come next as he could see tears in your eyes. “Kali is dead. She...there were assassins and she protected me. I know you didn’t love her, but….” You both remained silent for a minute as you watched Gabriel process the news.  
“She was a good friend.” Gabriel murmured, his face going through a wave of emotions. His eyes showed sadness for how much of a friend Kali had become. His lips twitched with anger at the assassins who endangered your life. His heart beat guiltily with the realization that he was free from his marriage and that ultimately Kali had helped him in the end. She had saved the woman he loved and helped him win back her love.   
“I understand if you need time.” You rushed out, unsure of what to do.  
“No.” Gabriel shook his head. “Kali was strong and brave….and she knew what her duty was.” He took your hand, pressing your fingers to his lips. “I just wish I could’ve thanked her in person.”   
“She was a good friend and fighter.” You nodded, smiling as he kissed your hand. Suddenly, you heard Gabriel’s stomach growl, breaking the seriousness of the conversation. “You hungry?”  
“Think I can get some cake?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow.  
“After a solid meal.” You shook your head. At least his humor was still in tact. “I’ll have them prepare something right away.” You stood up, going to the door.  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Gabriel spoke as you put your hand on the doorknob. “I don’t know if we’ll be like how we used to be...but...I...Y/N…”  
“We’re stronger now and we have each other.” You glanced over your shoulder. “Now don’t go anywhere or I’ll have to tied to that bed.”  
“Kinky.”  
“Only if you behave.” You winked back, leaving the room to get him some food. 

“Careful now, no ass grabbing.” Gabriel joked as you helped him down the castle’s hallway. It had been a week since he had woken up and now he could be moved without harm closer to you. His scars were healing along nicely, thanks to the top notch medical advisors you had.   
“Don’t tempt me.” You teased with your arm around his waist. Sure, it was an odd sight to see the queen helping a royal knight, but it was becoming more regular of late. You were practically living at the barracks, taking care of Gabriel. There were hushed whispers and confused looks, but they died down eventually. It seemed that the castle was getting the hint of the relationship and probably saw a wedding in the future.   
“You should be ending the war, not taking care of me.” Gabriel mumbled as you both entered his new chambers. They were modest compared to yours, but private with a bathroom and study area. You helped him to the bed, pulling back the covers for him. “Gonna read me a bedtime story next?”  
“Yes.” You sat on the edge. “A story where a princess falls in love with a knight.”  
“Sounds familiar.” Gabriel leaned against the headboard. “Let me guess...forbidden love...drama...a war….”  
“So you have heard of it.” You smiled, brushing some hair out of his face. “How does it end?”  
Gabriel smirked. “He gets the girl.”  
“Sure about that?” You playfully asked.   
Suddenly, Gabriel grabbed you, tackling you to the bed with him hovering over you. You let out a surprise yelp, giggling as he began kissing all over your face. “You should be careful.” You chided him, scanning over his body. He pouted before rolling on his side, wrapping his arm around your waist.   
“Do you see it ending differently? The story?” His voice wavered a bit as he waited for your answer. You had talked about the past and had forgiven each other, but the topic of if you were an official couple hadn’t been brought up yet.   
You thought for a moment about all that had happened and what could still occur. “I think if the princess doesn’t love the knight then she is a fool.”   
Gabriel’s smile was contagious as you mirrored his. “I love you, my queen.” Your lips collided in a sweet passionate kiss. His chapped lips were rough, but he was there in your arms and you’d take that over anything. The way he caressed your body as you poured your feeling into a single kiss. It was what you needed to live.   
You pushed lightly on his chest. “We should stop before we get caught. Plus, you need to recover.”  
Gabriel snuggled up next to you, laying his head on your chest. “Fine.” He sighed. “You know, I still haven’t gotten cake.” You shook your head, laughing at his remark as you combed your fingers through his hair.   
“I’ll see about getting you some.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Where are we at?” You stood next to Dean in the war room, surrounded by advisors and generals.   
“Moving onto the final stage, Your Majesty.” One of Dean’s generals spoke up.   
“I want daily updates.” Dean said, not lifting his head as he reviewed battle notes.   
“Let’s end this.” You murmured, crossing your arms. “That will be all for now. You know what to do.”  
Everyone gave their agreement before dispersing. Dean gave a small bow as he left you at the table, walking over to some of his advisors. The last of the troops were to be sent off to help with the final blow. The war was shifting in your favor as the Winchester troops stepped in. The plan was by tomorrow that the enemy would be completely overpowered.  
“Your Majesty?” You turned to find Michael a few feet from you. Arching an eyebrow at him you waited until he spoke. “You have proved me wrong.” He took a step forward, eyeing the map on the table. “This war will be over soon thanks to you.”  
“With the Winchester’s help.” You added, wary of his presence.  
“Your father would be proud. The kingdom is fortune to have a strong leader like you.” Michael was silence for a moment then lifted his head to look at you. “I think your….relationship with Gabriel is a mistake. A mistake for the kingdom and you. There are better suited-”  
“Enough!” You snapped. “I understand you have reservations, but I don’t appreciate you acting like you what is best for me or my kingdom. Until you are a ruler of thousands of people, you have no right to talk to me like this.”  
“I meant no-”  
“If you can’t accept that I wish to be with your brother, then I will accept your resignation by the day’s end.” You eyed him, not backing down.  
Michael gave a sharp nod. “Perhaps, it is best if I were assigned to watch the east. Help with the rebuild.”  
“That sounds like a good idea.” You gave him a tight lipped smile. “You can leave as soon as you like. This war will be done soon and rebuilding will take a while.”

Gabriel’s warm hand encased yours as you strolled through the royal garden together. You no longer felt like the young lovers that you once had started out as. Now you were strong individuals that were the caretakers of the kingdom. You glanced over at him, smiling at the sparkle in his eyes.   
“Tomorrow we announce the end of the war.” You squeezed his hand. “I’d like you to be by my side when I tell the public.”  
“I wouldn’t dare of being anywhere else.” Gabriel let go of your hand in favor of wrapping his arm around your waist. “King Roman is dead and his kingdom no longer a threat.”  
You leaned into his touch, resting your head on his shoulder as you stopped walking. “Yes, being at peace will be nice. Of course if anything should happen, we have the Winchesters to rely on.”  
“And me. You’ll always have me, my queen.” His warm lips ghosted over your temple. A blissful expression took over your face as Gabriel wrapped both arms around you. You gave into the sweet kiss, granting his tongue entrance as it became heated.   
You only broke apart when your lungs begged you to. It took a moment to realize Gabriel was getting on one knee in front of you. You let out a gasp as he produced a ring from his pocket.   
“My queen, my Y/N...we have had our problems, we have had our struggles, but we have also had our deep undenying love. I promise to care and protect you until I die and even then I might reach across the veil if need be. There is no other person I could ever be with...so please...if you would do me the honor...will you marry-”  
“Yes!” You squealed out, wrapping your arms around him.   
“You didn’t let me finish.” Gabriel huffed, but he wasn’t really upset. He got the answer he wanted.   
“I’m sorry.” You pulled away, trying to clean up your face as tears of joy spilled over. “Do you want to start over?” You giggled as Gabriel swept you off your feet into a passionate kiss. 

Two Years Later

“Are you sure you don’t mind that any children we have will out rank you?” You leaned back against Gabriel’s chest. The two of you were sharing a nice warm bath in your private chambers, relaxing in each other’s touch.  
Gabriel wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing your shoulder. “I’m not royal blood, but besides...I’m more focused on my title of being your husband.”  
“Is that how you want to be introduced from now on?” You giggled. “Her Royal Majesty and Her Handsome Husband.” Gabriel hummed at your words. “Or Her Royal Taken Majesty.” You added, thinking back to a week ago when an ambassador flirted with you. You tried to play if off and resume talking about the trade deal, but he wasn’t getting the hint. Gabriel gave him quite the hint when he marched off and gave you a breathtaking kiss. You smiled, thinking about the ambassador’s reaction.   
“I think once we announce our news, then no man will be sweet talking to you.” Gabriel caressed your stomach where your small bump was. “Can’t wait to meet ‘em.”   
You placed your hand over his, sighing in his embrace. “To think you almost fainted.”  
“I did not.” Your husband huffed.   
“Uh huh.” You giggled, thinking about how you told him as you walked in the garden. You were strolling through the rose bushes when you hinted at your pregnancy. He didn’t get the clues, but when you pulled out tiny baby shoes, his face turned white. You were worried it wasn’t what he wanted, but it was just his nerves. It took him a moment, but he jumped for joy, sweeping you off your feet. Gabriel desired to be the best father and to be the best for the kingdom. Few knew about the baby as you wanted to wait until you were closer to term for protection and just in case something happened.  
“You better not leave me when I get to be an elephant.” You tilted your head back to look up at Gabriel.   
“Never, my beautiful elephant.” He sincerely smiled. “They’d have to drag me away.”  
“Good.”  
Gabriel chuckled at that. “You’re stuck with me, my queen. I’m gonna love you everyday and then when our baby is born I’ll love ‘em too.”


End file.
